Welcome Back
by Fullmetal Pipsqueek
Summary: Rukia returns from Soul Society a week after Ichigo goes home. Will a rift Between Karin and her brother mess up the IchiRuki romance? ChadKarin, IchiRuki DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Dude, this came to me while watching Futurama...I know, wierd. Anyway, there will be a few changes to some small details that you morethanlikely (I don't care that that's not all one word...) won't notice. If you do notice, don't complain, as that will get me really ticked off, and we all know that I don't need to put another whole in my bedroom wall (On the off chance that you wanna know about that, PM me. Each of those hoooles has a different story.)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

"What the hell is that?" Obviously, Ichigo was beginning to get really annoyed with whatever that noise was. He began to look around his bedroom for the source of the noise.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ichigo looked towards the window and noticed that instead of scaling the side of the house like his friends normally would have, he-she-it was chucking pebbles at his window. Ichigo opened the window, only to find that long lost friend of his waiting for an invitation.

Now that the window was open, she scaled the house, and of course invited herself into our favourite substitute shinigami's sanctuary.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I missed you, too, Ichigo. Have you moved my bed out of the closet yet?" Rukia wouldn't have been very suprised if he had. After all, he seemed anxious to get rid of her.

"It's been a _week, _Rukia. Besides, Ikindofmissed you." Ichigo murmered that last part, and got a floating question mark out of Rukia. "I kind of, okay, _really_ missed you. But, why are you back so soon, and how did you get back?"

"Byakuya-niisama couldn't find a use for me, at least that's what he said, so he sent me back here, although, what really suprised me was the fact that he apologized to me for going along with trying to kill me. I think he's growing to be a good brother, maybe." Ichigo twitched for a moment, and Rukia went on, "And, believe it or not, I really did miss you, so ignore that bit of sarcasm from earlier, and give me a hug you big lumox."

Ichigo was a bit surprised at first, but he gave her a hug anyway, and added his big bonus. He layed a big, sloppy one on her. No, not really. It wasn't that sloppy, but they discovered that they could hold their breath for a long time.

* * *

**Sorry I left ya hanging right there, but I want you to tell me whether or not you want me to continue this, or mark it as complete. I have anonymous reviews enabled, so even if you don't have a user here, you can still leave a review.**

**THEY ARE APPRECIATED A LOT!**

**I know that it came out a little cheesier than I intended, and that the characters were a bit OOC, but other than that, I think it came out pretty good.**

**Thanx for reading my fanfic! ; **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dudettes, and maybe, dudes, I looked at my first three reviews for this fic, and I was impressed that it got this many so flipping quick. Thanks for not flaming me, even though you were probably itching to to so. I might actually keep updating this fic, unlike my others. Knock on wood for me...**

Thanks to:goddessofwindnelectricity18, Justin Powers, ditchiestar

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.

* * *

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Rukia watched as Ichigo pulled her sheets and pilow off the futon in his, um, excuse me, her closet.

"Getting rid of the bed in the closet." Ichigo chucked the sheets in a nearby laundry basket, and recieved a glare from Rukia. "Relax. You're not going to be kicked out. You are, however, going to meet my family, and are going to live with us." Rukia then began to help him fold up the futon, and cram it up in one of the shelves in the closet.

"Why do you want me to live with you?"

"Because." Ichigo leaned on her.

"'Because' isn't a reason. It's avoiding giving me a reason, so tell me, or be hurt." Rukia shot him a glare to complete her demand, and then flopped down on his bed.

"Has the hole in your head gotten bigger, or what? It's because I love you," He laid down beside her, and continued on, "knucklehead."

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the alarm clock ringing, and unlike normal people, did not chuck it into the wall, but instead, quietly turned it off and tried to get up. But he had a little, and I mean _little_ problem. Rukia is a cuddler.

_Oh shit._

"Mmh...don't go..." Rukia got a firmer grip on him, and was half-way on top of him. "Stay..."

_Damn it, she's so cute._

By now, Rukia was completely on top of Ichigo, and it didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon. Ichigo did the only thing he could think of, and moved her off of himself, hoping she wouldn't wake up. You see, Rukia isn't a happy camper when you wake her up.

Being as quiet as he could, Ichigo grabbed a few articles of clothing from his dresser, and went of to the bathroom.

* * *

**I'm sorry for ending it at such a shitty place, but I'm braindead (as usual), and being high on olives and Dr. Pepper isn't helping. Thanks again for the reviews, and don't forget to review me for this chappie, even if it's going to be a flame...**

**;>**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got the Idea for this chapter from The Lost Boys. I thought that it might be an okay addition to the story.**

**Thanks for the review DarkSamuraiX1999.**

**I know that there is only one name up there, but I'm updating earlier than expected.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Rukia woke up to cold air and the open bathroom door. I don't care who you are, it's not a good experience, and Rukia happens to agree. 

She pulled the covers up over herself, and realized that she was at home, in Ichigo's bed. Wait, hold up! _Home? _Since when was this 'home' to her. _Since I first met Ichigo._

The moment she'd first entered the house, she felt an air of love and peace that she'd never felt in the Soul Society. Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad were like the family she'd never had.

Pulling her head together, she got out of bed, and began to rummage for some clothes in Ichigo's closet. He'd left a couple of Yuzu's dresses in there, and she was smart enough to take advantage of that. Having the body of a twelve-year-old was very handy sometmes.

* * *

"Ichigo! Breakfast!" Yuzu was still fussy as ever about a hot breakfast being the most important meal of the day. 

"In the shower! Toss it in the microwave, I'll be out in ten!" Ichigo was always late to breakfast, and rarely ate more than the slice of toast on his plate.

"Whatever!"

* * *

Rukia waited for Ichigo to get out of the shower, as she wanted to know how they were going to convince his family to let her live with them, and what excuse they were going to use. 

Rukia jumped as Ichigo came up and hugged her from behind. He led her down stairs, instead of making her come through the front door like anyone with half a brain would. Sometimes our little Ichigo can be such a dumbass, ne?

"Ichigo! Our only son has found himself a girlfriend, Masaki!" Isshin began to cry to the Masaki Kurosaki poster, and Karin klunked him over the head.

"This is Rukia," Ichigo began,"Her family was killed in an accident not long ago. She doesn't have any relatives left to take her in, so can we keep her?" Ichigo winced as he realized that he was acting like she was a stray cat.

"Hi, " was all that Rukia managed to get out of her mouth, as she watched Yuzu get up to fix her a plate. "Oh no, you don't have to do that, "She began, honey-coating her voice,"Go back to your breakfast, I'll get it."

She walked over to get some breakfast just as Karin butted in.

"Hey, Yuzu, don't you have a dress like that?" Rukia flinched as she was waiting for her toast to pop up.

"Yeah, she doesn't exactly have a lot to her name, and..." Rukia cut him off.

"And Ichigo told me I could. I'm sorry for not coming directly to you and asking, but you were asleep as most people are at three in the morning, and I was trying to avoid being a burden. Sorry if I'm causing more trouble than needed..." Rukia completed her statement with a sad smile.

Yuzu and Karin immediately ran over to comfort her, and Ichigo winked at her.

* * *

**Okay, so it didn't come out as I had intended, but the scene inspired by The Lost Boys should be out with the next chapter. **

**Thanks again for reviewing me, and thanks for reading my fanfiction. I do have anonymus reviews enabled, so review even if you don't have a user here.**

**Shorty  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, fellow Bleach Addicts. I love getting them, and I also love giving them. If you have a story you want me to read and review, PM me, and I will. I may not get to it as soon as you might like, though.**

**The Lost Boys scene will definitely be in this chappie, too. **

**Thanks for reviewing me:Emmichi**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Yuzu dragged poor Rukia through the mall like she was some sort of ragdoll. It was Rukia's fault, though, as she told Yuzu to slow down, for she had shorter legs than the twelve-year-old, and couldn't go as fast as her.

Ichigo was at the other end of the mall in a book store, and Yuzu was insistent on getting Rukia some of her own clothes.

Isshin was insistent on it, too. He gave them the Visa, and said "Go nuts."

So far, Yuzu and Rukia each had about six bags, and Yuzu didn't want to stop anytime soon.

"Rukia, come in here! You'll like this!" Rukia followed her into the shop, and proceeded to try on the twenty or so outfits that Yuzu had picked out.

* * *

Ichigo sat in a big, pouffy chair, reading some random manga, and of course couldn't get through the first page without being disturbed.

"I...I can't find my mom..." He heard someone cry, and being the softy that he was, couldn't stand a little kid crying, and decided to check it out.

"Are you lost?" _Well no duh... _"Come on. Let's check with the girl at the register, maybe she'll know..." Ichigo picked the little boy up, he was no more than maybe four or five, and went to ask the girl if she knew anything.

"Oh my god, Shinji! You scared me! Don't ever run off like that again!" Ichigo plucked a couple of candies from his pocket, and gave them to Shinji before he left.

Ichigo smiled a little, and then went back to his manga.

* * *

"I think we have enough now, don't you Rukia?" Rukia nodded through the now eight bags she was carrying.

"Come on, let's go get Ichigo, and go back home...er...to your house." Rukia realized her slip up, and was doing a crappy job of covering it up. Yuzu noticed her discomfort, and smiled at her.

"Rukia, our home is your home, so don't worry about it. Now where do you want to sleep? In mine and Karin's room, Ichi-nii's room, or do you want your own room? Before you say that you don't want to be any trouble, we've got plenty of bedrooms, so if you want your own, then you'll get your own."

"You pick for me, Yuzu." Rukia smiled, then went back to trying to running into anything. _I really don't want to be any trouble though..._

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? I don't think it's as good as I normally would do, but I'm really stuffed up, so I'm not writing as good.**

**Please review...**

**Shorty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, those of you who've reviewed, but I'm not going to have the list of people to thank in this chappie because I'm not giving any time to review. I just got this Idea, and want to get it while my brain still works.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.  
**

* * *

"Hold the bags for another few minutes. We've got to pick Karin up." Ichigo was the perfect brother, walks his sisters to and from places, fires the shotgun whenever they bring home some boy...Well, the latter hasn't happened, but it will eventually.

"Can't she walk home on her own?"

"Yuzu, you're being a hypocrite. You still want me to walk with you to your sleepovers, Karin still wants me walk her home from soccer." He was also a very wise big brother.

* * *

"Hey, Karin! Isn't that your brother?"

_Oh, shit._

"Karin! We're walking you home, that okay?" Karin blinked a few times before she realized the shopping bags, and sweatdropped. _Figures. New girl is going to live with us, Yuzu drags her to the mall. Poor girl. _Karin ran over to the trio, and grabbed a few bags.

"Let's get home before Dad gets hungry and tries to make dinner again."

"Nuh-uh, Yuzu. That never happened, at least, not in front of my friends. That turkey was just...just...suicidle," Karin attempted to wag her finger, but when you've got a seventy pound shopping bag on each arm, it is very difficult.

As the girls began to chat about the most random things, Rukia slowed down and walked with Ichigo. "Is it really okay?"

"Is what okay? Expand, " Ichigo looked at the sky, and smirked a little.

"Is it okay that I'm livng with you. I mean, sure, I've lived with you for awhile, but your family will more-than-likely find out soon. Is it still okay?"

"You mean find out about the whole soul reaper deal, or find out about living with us for a long time?"

"Both. Will they believe, will they even want to believe? What's gonna happen?" _Will you be kicked out? Will your family be in danger? Will they take it well if they do believe it?_

"Well, I can't answer every one of the questions, and the ones I can answer, I'll answer later. I do know that even though we do need to worry bout the future, the present is way more important. I do need to talk to you later, just between us, but don't worry about that now." He finished, pecking her on the cheek, and realized they were already home, and didn't need to be airconditioning the neighborhood.

* * *

**A bit fluffy, and not the best, but it seems okay. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but since Alucius was the first to review me in chapter five, I needed his/her reply for a decision in this chapter.**

**I will be asking the first reviewer for every chapter from here on out to answer my question about that chapter. It will make more since when you read my author's note at the end of the chapter. The first reviewer will be given credit for the decision. This was my cousin's idea, not mine, but it is a damn good one in my opinion.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

"Rukia! What all did you get at the mall?" Isshin was as hyperactive as usual, and surprisingly, less klutzy. So far, he hadn't tripped over his three left feet once...

"Just some clothes, hygene, Ichigo got some manga..." Isshin then fell flat on his face from excitement over 'a new daughter.' We spoke too soon. "Ichigo, is he going to be okay?" Notice that Rukia didn't even bother helping him up.

"Let him lie there, Rukia, and Yuzu wants you to help her in the kitchen. I'll go start washing your clothes." Ichigo grabbed a few bags that weren't in the hygene group, and went into a closet like room through the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone ate in silence, and it was starting to annoy Ichigo.

"Would someone please break the damned silence?!"

"You just did, Strawberry." Rukia then wiped her mouth off, and took a drink of her water. She then took her plate into the kitchen, leaving Ichigo all alone with no one to play footsie with.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with a _quiet _dinner?" Yuzu poked her fork at him, and continued to eat the salmon on her plate.

Everyone went on with finishing their dinner, and suprisingly, Isshin didn't say a word all through dinner.

Yuzu grabbed the rest of the plates, and Ichigo put away the leftovers.

"Rukia? I thought about where you should sleep. For some odd reason, there's a bed in Ichigo's closet, so you could sleep in there, or since there's enough room in his bedroom, we could move a bed in there. What do you want?"

"Yet again, you pick." Rukia was glad that she was going to be in Ichigo's room, but she was still a little nervous about the strong possibility that his family would find out about the fact that they were shinigami.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it's a short chapter, but I'm tired, and will have an update tomorrow.**

**Alucius get credit for Rukia being in Ichigo's room.**

**Please review,**

**Shorty**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I never thought that you could catch a cold in the summer. That aside, Here's another chappie, though.**

**Thanks, reviewers. I love ya...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

"Um...Ichigo? Wasn't there a bed in here a few days ago?" Yuzu was about to change the sheets in the makeshift bed, and of course, it wasn't there. Maybe she was hallucinating...?

"In the hall closet. I moved it. Why do you ask?" Ichigo was currently reading some new manga, and was a little careless about the fact that Yuzu was talking to him, otherwise, he'd probably be helping her and Rukia, who'd forgotten about the fact that her former bed was moved last night. "Besides," He paused yet again in his book, " she could share my bed. No X-rated action coming from me until I'm married."

"Same here. Abstinent 'till then." Rukia then took the sheets and huge, overly-fluffy blanket back to the closet.

* * *

Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia were waiting in line for their movie tickets, and had been waiting for twenty minutes. It was one that had just recently come out, and neither of the twins had seen it.

"What excactly are we watching?" There were theatres in Soul Society, but none of them showed movies that existed on earth. They were the old fashioned theatres, and only showed dramas.

"Chappy's Adventures the third. He's the cutest bunny ever!" Suprisingly, it was Karin who spoke up, and it was even more suprising that Ms. Tough-guy was a Chappy addict.

"Yeah! He sort of reminds me of Ichigo, because of his orange fur..." Yuzu went on and on until they were to get their tickets. It was a suprisingly long line for a movie about an adventurous rabbit.

"What happened in the last two movies?" Now, Rukia was curious. She didn't know that Chappy the Rabbit had a few movies.

"In the first movie, Chappy has to rescue his friends from the evil rabbit dogs." Yuzu was about to go on, until Karin cut her off.

"And in the second movie, he has to get the golden carrot to Queen Babbs. It was so cool! Chappy used it to shield himself and the queen from those evil rabbit dogs!" Karin was a bit over excited, now that Rukia had her going. Who knew that Karin was really a chatterbox?

"Hey, Rukia, you want something to drink?"

"Just water, Yuzu." Rukia began to think of all of the wonderful adventures Chappy would have in this movie.

* * *

Ichigo grabbed for his popcorn, only to find that it wasn't there. He marked his manga, and went in search of his buttery snack.

He didn't have to search long, mind you. He caught his dad in the living room, with the stolen treat.

"Why the hell did you take my popcorn?" he demanded.

"A growing boy doesn't need all this fat," Isshin replied, and continued to eat the popcorn.

"Then why are you eating it? You're still growing, in all the wrong places, but you're still growing!" Ichigo dissed his father, and then took his popcorn back.

"Very clever, son! Masaki would be so proud!" And there he went, praying to the beloved Masaki poster.

"Che, whatever. Going back to my room..." Ichigo began to munch on the popcorn about halfway back to his room.

* * *

"I shall save you!" Rukia exclaimed, wielding a fake sword, and stabbing it in the air.

"Not so fast, Chappy!" Karin, too, wielded a fake sword, and the two began to fight on the sidewalk. "I am slain!" Karin melted to the ground.

"Oh, Chappy, you're the best bunny in all the land!" Yuzu fake cried, and began to hug poor Rukia to the point of deflated lungs.

If you can't already tell, Chappy had to rescue Queen Babbs from the evil ducky, Quackers.

"That had to be the best movie I have ever seen!" Rukia exclaimed. But then again, that was the first movie she'd ever seen, at least, the first on earth. "Thanks for letting me tag along, Yuzu, Karin. That is the most fun I've had since the accident."

"What excactly happened? Don't tell me if you don't want to, though." Yuzu fixed her mistake, knowing what it was like to be asked something like that. She'd been given the job to tell a victim's family that they'd gone on to the next life, and it wasn't fun. She did it in the best way she could, breaking it to them slowly, and then staying there if her comfort was needed, which it often was. Owning a clinic was not the most fun thing in the world.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure if that was a good place to end the chapter, but it's your job to tell me. I'd write more, but I'm pooped out making up the Chappy movies. I thought that the girls needed some bonding time, and Ichigo needed some 'Ichigo time.'**

**I still need to check my email, as for some odd reason, it whacked out, so that's the reason that I don't have any one's suggestions up here.**

**Shorty**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dicided to do an early update, so here ya go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.  
**

* * *

Rukia lay on Ichigo's back, eye's wide at the television. She never would've thought that Ichigo liked chick flicks. He seemed like the 'Fast and Furioius' type, not the 'Steel Magnolias' type, which was what they were watching. 

It's an okay movie, in Rukia's opinion, but it's a bit sad. Why the hell did Shelby have to die?

Ichigo cried on that part, and when wedding took place.

After awhile, Yuzu ad Karin came in to join them, and by then they were almost to the end. The twins started out on the floor, and when Steel Magnolias ended, it was time for 'Dogpile on Ichigo and Rukia.'

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo was a bit suprised by this, even though it had happened before. He moved so that the twins were back on the floor again, and then he dogpiled them, and Rukia followed. "Not so fun when the tbles are turned, is it?" He and Rukia began to tickle them, and eventually, everyone was tickling someone.

Yuzu had the bright idea to get Rukia and Karin on her side, and tickle poor Ichi-nii...

Who knew he could be so damn ticklish?

* * *

Everyone was in the living area, watching some Don Kanonji special, and of course, the phone had to ring. 

"Uhm...okay. I'll be right there." Isshin hung up, and grabbed his jacket and his keys. "There's a wreck, and I've got to get a couple of kids out of a car with the Jaws."

"Good luck." Everyone, minus Rukia, said.

"May I ask you what you mean by, 'Good luck'?"

"We say that in hopes of no deaths, and it usually works," Karin knocked on wood,"There've only been a few deaths in our clinic in the las few years."

_Orihime's brother was one of those deaths..._

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo? Why is it taking him so long?" Rukia was a little curious, because Isshin had left at about eight, and it was now two in the morning.

"Must've been a bad one, I guess. By now, they've probably got those teenagers at the hospital, but there've been times when it's taken him way longer." Ichigo leaned against her, and began to think. (Now _theres _something you don't see every day...)_ I was supposed to attempt to answer her questions...three days ago._

"Hey, Rukia? I'm not really sure how they would take it, Rukia, and I'm not even sure if they'll believe it. But I do know that whatever happens, I'm with you all the way. If I have to keep you away from the gallows again, then so be it. But i really hope that doesn't happen..." They sat there in a comfortable silence, but a knock the door ruined it.

"What's up?"

"Ichi-nii, I can't sleep..." Karin only used that name for him when she was so tired her head was about to fall off.

"Come here, then." He scotted over, so that he was overlapping on Rukia, lleaving room for Karin."Stay here, tonight. Talk about 'chilling a ta holiday inn'" He shifted enough to give Karin some of the bedspread, just as Yuzu walked in. "Talk about De Ja Vu..."

* * *

Isshin walked into the bedroom, and of course, Ichigo wakes up.

"Whatcha want, Dad?" Ichigorubbed his eyes, and sat up, which was kind of hard to do, seeing as he had three girls laying on him.

"I just got in, and I need to talk to you." Isshin walked out, and went into the kitchen to make some coffe. He _needed _it, and so did Ichigo, since he only had about five hours of sleep.

"Wazzt, dad?" Ichigo sat down on a barstool, and layed his head in his arms. 

"Listen, in that accident, the driver was your friend, Sado. He's not as bad now, but you need to go see him sometime today. He wants you, Ichigo."

"What the..." Ichigo looked at his father in a WTF? way.

"Not in _that _way, Ichigo...just go see him sometime today, okay?"

"Okay. Now give me some coffe. You woke me up, give me caffine."

* * *

**So, what did you think? For once, I actually think it's a good chapter.**

**Shorty**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks, fellow Bleach addicts, for taking the time to read my fics. When I was writing Chapter 8, I thought of my grandmother's piece-of-shit computer. It will sometimes go "Does not compute...", or something along those lines, and it makes both my grandmother, and myself, take a sledge hammer and say "COMPUTE THIS!", and the bash it to smitherines...**

**My tiny brain works in mysterious ways, don't it?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.  
**

* * *

Chad was bored to the point of counting the spots on those ugly-as-hell ceiling tiles. So far, he had seven thousand, eight hundred sixty-two. Isn't that a great way to pass time?

He leaned over to the night stand, in hopes of a magazine, or something. On the inside, though, he knew he was out of luck, as he'd looked four times already.

He began to remember how he got into this situation...

_Flashback_

_He was driving home from the convenience store, and saw Keigo walking home in the rain. Being the big softy he was, he stopped to pick him up._

_"Keigo, get in."_

_"Oh, hi, Chad! What are you doing in this part of town?" Keigo, being the biggest idiot in the world, asked._

_"I live nearby. Do you intend on going home soaked to the bone, or do you want a ride?"_

_Keigo got into the pickup, and thanked Chad for the ride. After a few mintes of awkward silence, Chad turned up the radio._

_"...due to the rain. Stay indoors, and if you do go out, drive safely. Now, on to..." Chad turned it to a different station. He knew about the weather, and if he needed to know more, he could stick his head out the window._

_In a few ninutes, the rain got heavier and heavier, and Chad was now struggling to see where he was going. Just as he was about to turn onto Keigo's street, he made the turn a little too soon, and drove straight into a big, brick building._

_End Flashback_

He didn't remember much after that, but he knew that it was Keigo that had called the ambulance.

He turned a little, and saw Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu.

"Hi, Chad. In a daze, are we?" Ichigo asked, a little dazed himself. He'd only a few hours of sleep, and even less caffiene.

"Hey, everyone." Chad turned, and wrapped himself up in the blankets. Even if you have more than one of those damn things on, they still reveal your own business to the world.

"We brought you some clothes. Now I'm glad that my dad kept your keys last night, and here they are." Ichigo handed him the pile of cloth, and the four of them went to the cafeteria to get something caffenated. "Before we leave for the cafeteria, do you want anything?"

"Meat." You can't get good meat in a hospital breakfast, even if you make it yourself. They think that ground-up lunch lady is meat for some stupid reason...

* * *

"Here's a hot ham sandwich, potato chips, and iced tea, courtesy of Yuzu." Rukia handed him a big, brown paper bag, and flopped down in Ichigo's lap.

"Thanks." Chad was a bit obsessed with the meaty goodness of Yuzu's cooking. If it's been awhile since you've had meat, okay about fourteen hours, and your name is Sado Yasutora, you are going to inhale it. He is so lucky that it just turns to muscle...

"Just so you know, in a few hours, you're coming home with us. You're bedridden for the next week, and we're going to bring you your homework, so, don't worry about missing." They had been on a break for the past week, and were going back that Wednessday.

"Okay, as long as I won't be any trouble." I guess Rukia was rubbing off on him...

"You won't, but you're not alowed to perform any strenuous activity, so you're limited to computer, TV, and reading. And Keigo might follow us home sometime, so bear with me if he annoys you with his apologies. The wreck actually kinda tore him up... Anyway, you'll be staying with us." Ichigo was finished explaining that to him just as he finished his sandwich.

* * *

**A bit longer than usual...**

**Whatcha think? I didn't do anything to bad to Chad, only because he is so sweet. He's one of my favorites, along with Ichigo as #1, and Nova as #3.**

**Shorty**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the first fanfic of mine that's ever gotten to ten chapters. I'm so proud of me! I'd like this chapter to be for my dog, Candi. She passed on 8/4/07. She was the most fun dog I've ever had, and even though she wasn't a fan of anime, this chapter is for her.**

**If you've a problem with the fact that this chapter is for Candi, then you can burn in hell.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

It was only Monday morning, and Chad had already gotten through three different anime series. They were short, mind you, but it usually takes about six hours to to finish one.

Chad was now playing some sort of life simulater on Ichigo's computer. Well, the computer actually belonged to Karin, too, as she put up half the money. Ichigo and Karin had saved up a couple hundred each, and took a couple of jobs around the neighborhood, so that they were able to buy a Dell.

He'd been playing for about three hours straight, minus lunch and restroom breaks, and had gotten his characters to the stage before death of old age when Yuzu walked in.

Ichigo and Rukia were still at school, as they got out later than the younger students.

"Just in here for the laundry. Do you have anything you want done?" Yuzu asked, happy-go-lucky as usual.

"No, but I will help you get your laundry done." Chad saved and quit the game, and bent down to lift the laundry hamper.

"Oh no! That's over your twenty pound limit! I'll get the basket, and if you're that bored, and willing, you can help me with the folding, but I'm not going to let you if you don't want to." Yuzu grabbed the basket, and led Chad down stairs. "Thanks for helping me, even though this is actually fairly boring. Ichigo and Karin never help me, unless I ask, and Dad's too busy. It's really nice to have someone to talk to while I bore myself."

"Ichigo said that you love it, even though I don't see how." Chad rested an arm on her shoulder, and pulled her back for a hug. He's a softy, ain't he? "I've never liked doing laundry myself, but I'm willing to say that it needs to be done, unless you want to spend the money on new clothe's every day. I don't mind helping you, though." Whoa, Chad said more than a few syllables...

* * *

"Keigo, I told you, he's alright! He's still in one piece! He's not allowed to perform any strenuous activity, though..." Ichigo trailed off, and began to stare into space.

"Hey, Rukia! Would you..." Before Keigo could get the rest of his question out, he was hit with a gutfull of shoe. Rukia's not gonna lose her touch anytime soon, is she?

"Ichigo, we're back. Let's not take to long getting inside..." Rukia opened the door, and took off he uniform jacket, and went to Ichigo's room to change.

Ichigo and Keigo went in search of their other friend, and found him folding a pair of Ichigo's boxers.

"Give me those! What are you doing? Did Yuzu talk you into this? Where is she?" Ichigo demanded, a very mean look on his face.

"I offered, Ichigo. You didn't really expect me to stay inactive for very long, did you?" Chad inquired, knowing that Ichigo was a little stubborn about things like this. But, the not-so-big secret was, so was he.

"Hi everyone! Dinner's ready in about an hour!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

Ichigo began to argue with Chad, and Chad just took it, continuing to fold laundry.

* * *

Karin was lying in her bed, reading some manga and listening to some sort of rock music, and she heard Ichigo over her headphones.

_Why the hell is he yelling?_

She turned her headphones off, and dogeared her book. She was going to get to the bottom of this, and was going to get her well needed silence.

"You need to stay in bed, Chad. You could open up one of the wounds from moving around too much! You don't need to be doing something this strenuous, and..." Karin tuned Ichigo out, and stuck two fingers in her mouth.

Her high-pitched whistle shut him up.

"I am trying to read. When you are louder than my music, when I'm _UPSTAIRS, _I come really close to cramming my fist down your throat! I suggest you shut up, and _LET ME HAVE SOME PEACE! _" Karin stomped up the stairs, past Rukia, and slammed the door. _May be that'll shut 'em up._

* * *

Keigo went home shortly before dinner, and Chad had helped Yuzu in the kitchen, completely against Ichigo's wishes of course.

Karin glared at everyone, and wasn't far from glaring a hole into Ichigo's head. She was pretty ticked off at him for distubing her.

Ichigo tried to start arguing with Chad, or rather _to _him, but Rukia kicked him in the shin. She didn't like being bored to death, either

"Why can't someone say something?" Isshin cried, and then began to bow to the Masaki poster. "Someone, please say something!"

"You just did, dad." Karin clunked him over the head, and went to take her plate to the kitchen. _I'll get a bath, then go to bed. I want sleep._

* * *

**So, what you think? As for the game that Chad was playing, it's called The Sims 2, and I have a copy of it. It's a damn fun game, if you ask me. On the off chance you want to know what it does, PM me, and I'll send you a link to a walk through.**

**Shorty**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Really, thanks for the reviews. I love them, and I love you guys. (In a fellow-anime-dork kind of way...) I'm glad that you like my fanfiction, and I'm really happy that nobody's flamed me yet, though it wouldn't suprise me if you did.**

**On a side note, school starts in a few weeks, so the updates will probably get a little infrequent. If you have any suggestions, those are appreciated, give them to me. You will get credit for the suggestions. I know that i probably won't be using them all, and I'm sorry about that, but the suggestions are appreciated.**

**Also, if I'm off on stuff in the series, that's because I'm only to about eisode 50, and I've skipped up to the Bounto Arc. In this story, the Bountos don't exist, so there is no need for Cloud, Nova and Ririn. (Sadly)**

**I would like this to be for my grandmother, who's turing 61 on 8/10/07. Happy B-day:-)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.  
**

* * *

Yuzu sat at lunch by herself. She didn't want to sit with her sister and her friends like she normally did. This, of course, worried Karin to no end, and Ichigo found out about it when he got home that day.

* * *

"Hey, Yuzu, what's up?" Ichigo walked into the kitchen, and sat down on one of the barstools. Yuzu turned to look at him, and then went back to battering the shrimp. "Hey, what's with the silent treatment?" 

Yuzu put down what she was doing and mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I'm losing my hearing in my old age." Ichigo got up and went over to his sister.

"I'm sorry. It's just that he offered, and it's kind of lonely by myself..." She trailed off, and dried her hands on the towel.

"What do you mean? There's nothing to be sorry about. What's done is done, and besides, I've already cleared it up with Chad. He doesn't lie, and he was bored. So, forget about it..."

"Ichi-nii, that's not the only problem." Yuzu hugged him, and buried her face in his arm, in a failed attempt to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Well, what's wrong? It can't be nothing your favourite brother can't help you with. So, spill." Ichigo sat down on the cold llinolium, and pull Yuzu into his lap. She layed her head on his shoulder, and dried her tears.

"I've never really liked doing all the chores, and it get's lonely at times."

"Then why do you do them all?" Ichigo hugged her, and waited for a reply.

"When Mom died, I didn't want the house to go to shreds like I've heard they can. I did it all myself because it seemed right. I never asked anyone for help because I didn't want to inconvenience anyone. But the truth is, it get's really lonely. I don't like doing the chores because there's nobody to talk to while doing them. You're always out with your friends, Karin's always doing something else, whether it's soccer, or just hanging out in our room, and now you're always with Rukia. Not that I don't like her, I consider her another sister. I just want someone to be with me so I don't bore myself to death." Yuzu finished her explanation, and waited for Ichigo's response.

"I'm not sure what I can do about the boredom, but I'll work on that. For now, I'll help you with dinner. You need to teach me how to fix it though, or the kitchen will get blown up, and we'll be eating take-out for a month waiting for repairs."

* * *

Ichigo stood at the kitchen sink, head under water, and eyes closed to avoid getting the AJAX in his eyes.

While he was helping Yuzu in the kitchen, he'd gotten a bunch of flour in his hair. If you've ever experienced it, you know that it won't come out easily.

This was the fourth time that Yuzu washed, rinsed, and combed out his hair. Finally, all the flour was out, and Ichigo would be able to sleep without getting flour on his pillow.

Yuzu finished just in time, as the rice was done. The nights dinner consisted of fried shrimp, rice (duh), and kinpira. For dessert, on Ichigo's request, they were having sweet potato candy.

* * *

Tonight's dinner was so much less silent than last night. Everyone had something to say, and everyone was heard. Isshin didn't need to be hit, and Rukia refrained from kicking Ichigo in the shins.

"Karin, can you pass me the salt?" Chad asked, knowing that he couldn't make it float over to him.

"I don't know, can I?" Karin was being sarcastic as usual, and passed him the salt.

The dining table wasn't very big, but it was big enough that you could fit about twelve people if the chairs were all pressed up against eachother.

"Thanks."

"Ichigo," Rukia began, "would you mind helping me with algebra? And maybe the biology assignment?" She gave him 'The Eyes', and waited for him to say yes.

"I'll help you." But Chad beat him to it.

"Stay away from my girl, Yasutora." Ichigo glared at him, and then realized his motives. Ichigo was supposed to help Yuzu with her own homework, and then had his little pile of it. Plus, Chad ranked eleventh in their grade level.

Besides, Chad knew that if he messed with Rukia, big guy or not, he was going to be killed the way my disclaimer says.

* * *

**First things first, Kinpira is sweet potato candy. **

**Here's the recipe: Boil sweet potatoes, mash and roll them into little balls, then toss into boiling syrup. Let them brown. Take out, and set to cool and become brittle.**

**And I'm sure you've all noticed that my chapters are very inconistent in their length. I'm one of those people that will take a blank canvas, and paint what comes to my head. When I run out of brain power, you run out of chapter. Lately, I've been rejuvenating more quickly, and hopefully it will stay that way. (knocks on wood)**

**Thanks for reading, but now I'm gonna go to bed.**

**Shorty **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it. I also appreciate the Happy Birthday Wishes for my grandmother, and she does to.**

**I know that last chapter was a bit cheesey, but I haven't really ben using Yuzu for anything, and I'm thinking that I have plans for KarinxChad fluff. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Rukia fought with the juice box for almost ten minutes. Tha damn thing just wouldn't open! Ichigo finally noticed, and took it from her to open it for her. 

"Why do they make those as if they're not meant to be opened?" Rukia began happily sipping her drink, and looked quizzickly at Ichigo.

"They are made that way to avoid cracks in glass bottles, and they get cold faster. It's just because they want to get their product sold that they make them that way." Ichigo took a bite out of his grinder, and then began to sip his own juice box.

Rukia eventually went over to Orihime and Tatsuki to finish her lunch. Ichigo went his own seperate way, so that Keigo didn't try to go ask Rukia out again.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo had decided to eat lunch inside,seeing as it was a scorcher outside. He watched through the window as Keigo tried to sneak off to ask Ruki out. Not that she'd accept, but it just bothered him._

_He began to walk outside, cramming his sandwich down his throat. Keigo was going to get a serious beating for this..._

_End Flashback_

"...so that's why they agreed to date me at the same time. They are fighting over me! Two girls are actually fighting over me!" Mizuiro was a bit excited that he had to dates at the same restraunt, same time, same table. The downside was that he had to pay, and it was quite an expensive restraunt.

"Ichigo, is Chad doing anybetter?" Keigo was quite guilt ridden about the accident, as if he didn't get a ride home with Chad, he would be out of school for a week.

The week was halfway over, and seeing as it was Ochi-sensei's time of the month, she was a little heavier on the homework. This meant that Chad would not only have to spend a _very _long time on homework, he would have to lugg it back the following Monday, though it wouldn't be a problem for him. It was over his twenty pound limit. Back injuries suck, don't they?

* * *

Karin was staring at the stereo in the shop window, knowing that it would take forever to save up the cash for it. 

It had surround sound, a six disc changer, got over twenty-five shortwave radio stations, and three hundred FMs. It's worth the price of an arm, a leg, and your firstborn.

Karin went on her merry way, to the field where she played soccer frequently. Today, it was supposed to be empty, so she could have some piece for awhile.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia had their eyes glued to the TV, as if they blinked, they would miss all the good parts.

Chad was helping Yuzu with the laundry again, and Karin wasn't back yet. Suprisingly, Isshin was out of the way, too.

Ichigo's bliss was interrupted by the doorbell, and Rukia began to try glaring a hole into the door.

"Down girl! We don't need a dead person at the door," Ichigo opened the door, and realized that after five minutes, he really should pick his jaw up off the floor. "Uryu, what the hell are you here for?" _I never would have dreamed that Uryu would show up at my doorstep..._

"Nice to see you, too. May I come in?" Uryu stepped in as Ichigo moved. "I need to talk to you..."

Ichigo took the hint, and lead him to one of the guest rooms. He locked the door, and motioned for him to go on.

"I ran into your sister earlier. She looked like she'd been crying. Do you know what's up?" Uryu looked at Ichigo, and waited for an answer.

"I think I might know, but I'll have to talk to her. Did she tell you anything? How long have you known this? Where was she?" Ichigo bombardedhim with questions, already knowing the answers to a few of them.

"No, this afternoon, and that field where she plays soccer..."Uryu turned to walk out, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Since you're here, you want to stay for dinner? We're having lasagna..."

"Sure, but I'll have to leave after that. My father expects me home around nine, and I have to pick up a few things. Thanks for the offer." Uryu walked out, and waited for our favourite bodygaurd.

"Living room. Yuzu and Rukia are doing dinner, tonight."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I love the reviews, so leave a few. I do have anonynous enabled, so anyone can leave a review.**

**Shorty**


	13. Chapter 13

**This might not trun out so great, as I'm really depressed right now. I do appreciate the reviews, and I understand if you flame me.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Karin was lying on the bleachers, in the spot her mother had always insisted on when they would watch the fireworks. 

She really missed her mother, and felt really bad about how everyone she knew had a mother to go home to. They all had mothers to bake them cookies, and hide a few in the lunch boxes when father wasn't looking. They all had someone to comfort them when they had a bad day at school.

Karin didn't.

She buried her face in her backpack, somehow still being able to smell her mom there. It was a hand-me-down, and Karin had used it since she first started school.

Karin looked up, so she could see what time it was on the clock at the highschool. It was almost dinnertime. She'd better get home before her dad forms a searchparty.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were looking in the bleachers when they heard sobbing. Ichigo turned a little, and saw his sister there. He looked toward Rukia, and she understood what he meant. She went back home, and was going to save a plate for Karin.

"Karin, what's up?" Ichigo sat down beside his sister, and pulled her over to his lap. (De Ja Vu...) "I hope you know that you can tell me anything. So, what's up?"

Karin buried her face in his chest, and refused to reply. They stayed that way for another half hour.

"Well, I can see that you don't want to talk now, so let's go on home. Rukia saved you a plate of dinner; it's your favourite." Ichigo paused to get down on his knees."Climb on. After you eat something, we'll watch a movie, or something. Maybe a Harry Potter?"

"Whatever." Karin buried her face in his shoulder, and slept on the way home.

* * *

Ichigo had to get Chad's help to keep from dropping Karin on the linolium kitchen floor. Because she was still asleep, if Ichigo let Karin go, she would have woken up with a very sore tailbone.

Karin woke up about halfway to her bedroom. It took a few seconds to figure out what was happening. Chad was carrying her up to her room, andshe had passed out when Ichigo was carrying her home.

"Ichigo's heating up your dinner if you want it, if not then you'll get it for lunch tomorrow." Chad still didn't put her on the ground, but Karin really didn't care, even if it would be nice to be on your own feet.

Finally he put her down on her own bed, and then he turned to leave. Karin didn't stop him, but really wished that he didn't.

* * *

Ichigo was standing in front of the microwave, watching the rotating lasagna. Who knew that it was so entertaining? Not. Ichigo took to drumming his fingers on the counter, in the rythm of 'Gimme Shelter'.

"...If I don't get..."

"What the hell, Chad? Don't scare me!" Ichigo looked toward the gentle giant, and stopped his drumming. "Would you do your best friend a favour?"

"What do you need?" Chad would do anything for Ichigo. (In a friendly sort of way...)

"Something's bothering Karin. She won't tell me what it is. I was hoping that you'd talk to her, she seems to trust you." Ichigo knew that he was trusted by his sister, also, but there were somethings you didn't discuss with family.

"Sure. The lasagna is finished." Chad grabbed a few napkins and an oven mitt, and took Karin her dinner, only to end up running into her on the stairs.

"Oh, sorry! Give me that. I'm hungry." Karin took the plate from his hands, and went downstairs to eat. Eating in her room always bugged her.

Chad followed her back downstairs. He had to at least attempt to talk to Karin, but he had a strong feeling that it wouldn't do any good.

He took a seat beside her, and watched her snarf down the food. After a few minutes, she realized that she was being watched.

"Sorry about that. I didn't eat lunch today, and now I'm paying for it." Karin began to eat in a more human manner, and soon ended up with her plate in the dishwasher. "I'm not trying to be mean, but why the hell were you watching me eat?" Karin cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ichigo wanted to know what's bothering you. I've noticed it the past few days, also, but decided not to butt in. Is there anything bothering you? Or are we just hallucinating?"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**I kind of crapped up on the last chapter. I accidently posted when it still needed work, and I'm sorry about that. But I'd gotten to a part that it wouldn't be so bad to end it there. I hope I didn't screw up too badly!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

"Ichigo wanted you to talk to me? Well, how much money did he offer you?" Karin leaned up against the counter, and waited for an answer. 

"He didn't offer me money. I owe him from another time, so I can understand if you refuse. I'd probably prefer to talk to my brother, instead of his friend, myself." Chad looked at Karin, hoping that she'd talk to him. He was not only curious, but a bit worried.

Karin still didn't talk, after about five minutes. She'd gotten a glass of ice from the freezer, and was sucking on a piece as of late. "There are some things that you don't discuss with your family, as some things are quite painfull. But you have to spill eventually, be it to a friend, or your brother. I just don't talk to Ichigo about this because I know it's painfull for him." Karin popped another piece of ice into her mouth.

"Well, I know that Ichigo would do anything for you and Yuzu. He'll appreciate you considering him before yourself, but he hates to see you in pain. When I first moved here, people would pick on me because of my size, but I never fought back. When he asked me why, I told him that I refuse to use my fists for myself. He made a promise to me that the punches he'd throw would be for me, if I'd defend myself, for him. We've never broken that promise. I know that those punches are not only for me, but he fights for you and Yuzu. I've seen what happens when people insult you, or put you down. He literally plows them into the ground." Chad got up to get some water, and resumed his spot on the stool.

"Before I tell you anything, even though it's obvious, I'm making you swear not to tell anyone anything, the only exception being if Ichigo pounds it out of you." Karin looked toward Chad for a nod, or a 'Yes' but instead got a hug.

"I won't tell him anything."

"When Mom died, it seemed as if the world had ended. Yuzu had taken to doing the stuff Mom would normally be doing, and Ichigo became angry at himself. I stopped crying altogether. I kept trying to put it at the back of my mind, but I only succeeded in mixed company. When I was by myself, I was, and still am, crying. That's why I was at the park, today. Today wasn't a practice, and most everyone leaves for home around the time I get out of school. So I went there." Karin grabbed for her ice, and drank the melted bit. "Every new year, mom would always insist on that one spot with the view of the lake, so we could see the fireworks better. We'd alway's sit on the bottom row, with mom closest to the edge. next would be Ichigo, me, Yuzu, and Dad. It was the same every year. The day before she died, Mom, Yuzu, and I made about two hundred cookies. We were having a bake sale at my school, and Mom was insistent that we participate in it." Karin began to cry, but grabbed for the paper towels, doing her best to hide it.

"I under stand what you're getting at. You really miss your Mom, and if you could, even at the cost of your own life, you'd bring her back. But if you were to do that, then she'd be overwelmed with sadness. It's a lose-lose situation. I miss my parents, and Abuelo, but I know that they are in a better place, and wouldn't want me to sacrifice my life to bring them back. You've still got your family, Karin, and you've got your friends, and you've got me." Chad hugged her again, and this time she hugged him back.

* * *

Ichigo had his head in Rukia's lap and was reading manga with her. Rukia was leaning against the wall, and the window was open. Ichigo had turned the radio on a few minutes earlier, and they were now halfway through the book. Their comfort was disturbed, however, with a knock at the door. 

"What's up?" Ichigo dogeared the book, and got up out of Rukia's lap. "What did she say, Chad?"

"She made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Whatever. She did get it off her head, right?"

"Yeah. If you want to know what was said, though, you'll have to go to her. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"I just don't want to see her upset."

* * *

Rukia's eyes shot open, and she glanced at the clock. Around two in the morning. _Never read scary manga before going to bed. _Careluf not to wake Ichigo, she climbed over him to go downstairs. 

"Karin, what are you doing up?" Rukia bumped into Karin halfway down the stairs.

"I should be asking you the same." Karin went on her merry way. Rukia followed Karin into the kitchen, and ended up on a barstool, staring into the air.

Karin got another glass full of ice, and sat down beside Rukia. "I over heard you and Ichigo talking the other day. You're noe surre if we'll believe what? And what was that with 'the gallows'? I want to know!"

"Karin, when I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else. I'm really not sure iif I should tell you without Ichigo knowing." Rukia looked at Karin, waiting for her promise.

"I won't tell anyone." Karin was now waiting to find out what was up.

"A few months ago, when Ichigo became distant from you, he was actually fighting hollows. It started when I was supposed to gaurd Karakura from the hollows. Ichigo was the only person who saw what was really happening. One night, he saw me fighting a hollow, and it was about to kill me. He knocked me out of the way, and I had to give him my powers so that he could kill the hollow. When I got my powers back a little, my borther was able to track me down, and he and Renji took me back to Soul Society. I was to be killed, because for me to give my powers to a human is a first class offence." Rukia paused, and went on after a minute. "Ichigo thought that he owed me his life, so he and a few friends came to Soul Society. I was saved by your brother."

"So your 'family' isn't really dead? You're from Soul Society? I'm not hallucinating when I see one of those things?" Karin was now bombarding her with questions.

"Well, my only family is. My sister, Hisana. She married Byakuya, my brother, and she died years ago from some sort of sickness. It was her last wish for Byakuya to find me and adopt me. I am originally from earth. Hisana, me, and my family died in a fire. But, yes, I am from Soul Society. No, you're not hallucinating when you see the hollows, unfortunately." Rukia looked at Karin for a moment, and then went to go upstairs.

"Wait, Rukia!" Karin ran up to her, and hugged her. "I'm really sorry about your sister, and I'm sorry about your family, but you've got another family, now." Karin finally let her go, and went back to her room.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I know that it was kind of cheesy, but I just thought it would be a bit better the way it is. I love the reviews, so keep on giving them!**

**Shorty**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm listening to Free Ride, by Edgar Winter Band, which is doing absolutley nothing for my fanfiction.**

**It has been brought to my attention that the charaters are a bit OOC. I know that, and am going to use it to my advantage. I'll jack around with their tatses in music!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.  
**

* * *

Ichigo was sitting out on the roof, attempting to make all the events of the past week-and-a-half fit in his head. He never knew that so much could happen n such a short time period!

_Rukia came back, and I'm happy about that. Chad and Keigo got into a car accident, and Chad's leaving in a couple of days. Karin and Yuzu have been having problems, and I just found out about them in the past couple of days...This is all happening too quickly..._

"...Ichigo, you in there?" Karin had been asking him the same question since she came out to the roof.

"Yeah, just thinking. Why the hell are you out here? Shouldn't you be asleep? You've got school tomorrow." Ichigo pulled her down beside him, and threw and arm around her shoulders. "Did you have trouble sleeping, too?"

"Yeah, kinda-sorta. I've been thinking, why didn't I talk to you about my problems? Chad made me start thinking the moment he told me that you'd do anything for me and Yuzu. I knew it all along, but I didn't think about it." Karin leaned against his shoulder.

"Yes, Karin, I will do anything for you two. I'm not mad that you didn't want to talk to me about it, though. I just hate seeing you upset."

"I didn't come to you because I didn't want to make you sad. I was, and still am, afraid that it would bring up bad memories for you. I hate seeing you sad, Ichigo. You're my big brother, and I know that you're supposed to protect your sisters, but I just want to be the bodygaurd for once. I want to keep you from being upset." Karin hugged him, and then stood up. "Let's go watch movies until we pass out. And by the way, it's Saturday, and we don't have school today."

* * *

Rukia was reading her manga, and of course, she had to be disturbed. She dogeared her book, and went downstairs to investigate who was shuffling around.

She saw Ichigo grabbing a random movie, and then Karin walked in with an oversized bowl of popcorn.

"Ichigo, let's watch a horror movie." Karin jogged over to him to help pick a movie.

"Those give me nightmares. Comedy." He grabbed one labled 'You, Me, and Dupree.'

Rukia decided that it was brother-sister time, and tried to go back upstairs. She would have succeeded too, if it wasn't for that creaky fith step.

"Rukia, you can join us if you want."

"But...I just came down to see who was rattling around..." Rukia put her other foot down on the step below Mr. Creaky, as she was caught midstep.

"You're staying." Ichigo drug her over to the couch against her will.

Can't beat 'em, join 'em.

* * *

**I know that it's short, but I tried to save the changes, and it said that I had to be logged in to save it. Apparently, my three-day login had run out. It's a little lnger than it was, though. I'll probably update later today, after I mow the yard.**

**Shorty**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't think I updated as early as promised, but the day hasn't ended yet, and I have mowed the yard. I hate grasshoppers,**** and I really hate it when the lawn mower thingy runs out of gas, when you're kinda far away from a gas can.**

**On a side note, I really enjoy the reviews. Keep 'em coming! ; **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Rukia was awake, but her eyes weren't open. She felt a weight in her lap, and assumed it was Ichigo. She tried to move the weight, and it only cuddled her more.

"Don't move me..."

_That's not Ichigo, is it? _Her thoughts were answered when the weight curled it's whole body against hers. _Definitely not Ichigo. _Rukia finally opened her eyes, and found that it was Karin. Not wanting to see if the myths that if you woke her, she'd strangle you were true, Rukia decided to wait her out.

Twenty minutes went by, and Rukia had already gone through the manga in the endtable, and was bored out of her head.

How much longer?

* * *

Ichigo woke up, stretched out across the lounge chair in the living room, and remembered that he, Rukia, and Karin had watched a movie realy late, and must've fallen asleep out there.

He looked toward the couch, and saw one of the funnyest things that could ever happen on earth. Karin was sprawled around Rukia, and Rukia looked bored out of her head. Maybe she'd heard the myths...

Rukia finally noticed she was being watched, and mouthed "Help me!"

Ichigo began to laugh as silently as he could, and earned a glare from Rukia.

"Help me, or any plans you might have for children will be ruined!" Rukia mouthed at him, and flipped the one-finger salute.

Ichigo went over to Rukia, and picked Karin up. She wouldn't do anything to him, as he's family, and she doesn't try to kill family. Why the hell didn't Rukia think of that? Or did that little rule only count for blood family?

* * *

Karin and Yuzu were attempting to make lunch, and Karin was the reason it wasn't successful. She should never be allowed into the kitchen.

So far, the sausage blew up, rice burnt, and anything that might've been gravy was stuck to the pot, and the brownies for dessert looked as if they'd jump at you if you looked at them cross-eyed.

Yuzu finally got a good look at everything, and decided that they would experience take-out for the first time in their house.

* * *

**I know that it's short, and I'm sorry about that. My brain has kind of run out of juice, so the next update might be in a few days.**

**Shorty**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've finally got some brain juice back, but I ain't sure how long it'll last. I'm glad that you've been patient, and I'll try to make this chapter mostly IchiRuki.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia lay on his bed, Rukia halfway across his chest. Ichigo would stroke her hair every now and then, and Rukia was beginning to nod off.

Ichigo finally got cold enough to grab the blanket at the end of his bed, much to Rukia's dismay. It was mostly gray, with this green-blue-black yarn crocheted through. Masaki had made it when Ichigo turned three, and Ichigo claimed it the moment it was finished. Masaki had to start another one for the couch, and it ended up being different shades of brown and red.

"I was perfectly comfortable the way it was!" Rukia glared at Ichigo, who then kissed her. "All is forgiven." Rukia layed back on Ichigo's chest, and went to sleep, with Ichigo soon followed.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were folding the laundry, as Yuzu was out with a friend, and Karin was at soccer. They were almost done with that particular load, and had another one in the dryer. Ichigo was doing really well, up until he came across some really skimpy, lacey undergarments.

"Hey, Rukia, are these yours?" Ichigo was hoping that they belonged to Rukia, as if they did, he'd eventually see her in them.

"No. I don't want any like that. As long as they keep me covered, I could care less if they were good looking." Rukia watched as Ichigo's face fell from 'Happy Bob', to 'E.D. Bob.'

"Then that only leaves...Oh God..." Ichigo chucked them back into the laundry basket, and realized that his sisters were growing up, faster than he would've liked. "No! My sister's are only freaking twelve! They can't be wearing that stuff! It'll attract boys! Boys like me!" Rukia scooted over to console scarred Ichigo, just as Chad walked in.

"What's wrong with him?" Chad blinked a little, and waited for his answer.

"He just discovered that his sister's have underclothes..."

"No! They're too young!" Ichigo went back to crying on Rukia's shoulder.

"Chad, take him upstairs." Chad obeyed, as Rukia picked up the discarded underclothes, knowing that she wasn't one to be trifled with. Rukia kind of understood what Ichigo was going through, as when her brother found out that she was haing to bind herself, he kind of flipped.

* * *

Ichigo was waiting with Rukia in the living room for his sisters. So far, they'd watched the whole first season of Roseanne, and were still waiting.

Chad had left earlier that day, claiming that he wanted to make sure that no one had broken into his house.

Ichigo looked up as the girls walked in, and Rukia took that as her cue to go upstairs.

"Yuzu, Karin, come here. I wanna talk to you." Ichigo scooted over on the couch, taking note of the looks on their faces. They seemed worried. "I wanna know," Ichigo held up the skimpy underwear, "who these belong to."

Karin and Yuzu looked at eachother, and then looked back to Ichigo.

"They're mine. Why is it any of your business?" Karin glared at Ichigo, and snatched them off the meter stick that he was holding them up with. "What gives you the right to go through my dresser, any way?"

"They were in the laundry, today. Rukia nd I decided to do the laundry, and I found these. Rukia said they were'nt hers, and unless Dad is doing something behind our backs, they have to belong to one of you." Ichigo walked into the kitchen to wash his hand, as if they would fall off if he didn't. "I'm just really upset that you're no longer my little sisters anymore. You're growing up, and I know that I'll have to accept that, after my few days of crying over it."

* * *

Ichigo was laying across Rukia's lap, asleep. Rukia was really uncomfortable right now, as anyone would be if your legs are asleep. Rukia tried to move him up, and she would've succeeded if Ichigo wasn't such a light sleeper.

"Rukia! Why'd you have to wake me up?" Ichigo soon forgot his question, because he fell asleep on Rukia's shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, it didn't turn out like it should've, and I'm sorry. It has been pointed out to me that I'm not really doing much IchiRuki, and I need suggestions! No lemons, please.**

**Shorty**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love the reviews, dudes and chicks! Thanks for reviewing me! I'm hoping for some suggestions, those of you who look at the notes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic, and if I ever catch you plaigierizing my work, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, nurse you back to health, and then pancake you under a bus.

* * *

**

_Just what the hell gave him the right to pay any attention whatsoever to my langerie? _Karin was obviously pissed at Ichigo. What he did was freaking embarrassing! _I honestly don't care if it's my own damn home! He had no right to ask me about my underwear! He could just leave it in the laundry basket like Yuzu does, and I'll put it away myself. And, Rukia is my size! Why the hell didn't she cover me?_

"Karin! Wake up!" Yuzu had been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes, and Karin was a bit too into rambling to herself. "Karin! Answer me!" Yuzu's efforts were fruitless. Having had enough of yelling to herself, she smacked her poor, defenseless sister upside the head.

"What the hall was that for?" Karin glared at her sister.

"Do you, or do you not have the answers to the last few problems of our math homework?" So that's why she was so persistent.

"In my bag. I need the answers to the science, though, so pay up."

* * *

Chad was walking back to the Kurosaki household, to return a few unmentionables. They's somehow made into his laundry while he was packing, and he didn't know who they belonged to. He was going to do it Ding-dong ditch style, and leave a note on the bag.

_Maybe I chouldn't set it down and just leave like a coward. On the other hand, Ichigo had a short temper with this stuff, and I might get beaten to the point that I'm not toast, but the burnt stuff you scrape off the toast...

* * *

_

Karin had finished copying Yuzu's homework, and vice-versa, and was now coming up with a plan for revenge. And she was doing pretty good, up until the knock at the door.

Fortunately, she'd been quick enough to get it in time to catch the person who'd attempted to ding-dong-ditch her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Karin ran towards the person, chucking the bag inside the house. "Get back here I'll have to drag you back!"

Chad slowed down, and eventually stopped, leaning against a fence. Karin caught up to him, and was only two steps behind.

"Hey, why the hell did you run off?" Karin looked at him quizzicly.

"Open the bag and find out yourself. It snuck into mine when I was getting my stuff so I could leave." Chad sighed. He sort of had a soft spot for the girl. If it had been someone else in the house, he wouldn't have stopped.

"What exactly is in there? And I need your help."

"With what?" Chad looked at her, and both of his eyes were visible, which does not happen that often.

"You've got a fully functioning brain. I need help getting revenge on my brother." Karin stared up at him, as most people have to, and awaited an answer.

"What did he do?" Chad was curious as to the severity of the offence, so maybe he could help her. If it was too over the top, though, he'd have to tell her she's on her own.

"He was folding the laundry, and had the nerve to question Yuzu and I about our undergarments. And I kind of need revenge on Rukia, because she didn't cover for me." Karin was still a little upset about Rukia not saving her some embarrassment. But you can kind of 'C' why. Rukia's two sizes bigger than Karin.

"Will blackmail work?" Chad sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. _I can't believe I'm helping her blackmail her own brother..._

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**I hid a couple of things in here. One's the title of a song by Def Leppard, and the other is a very easy-to-find, failed attempt at a funny.**

**I know that this is a short chapter, but I'm gonna make another chapter to add when I get out of the shower.**

**Shorty**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about taking so long in the shower. I got soap in my eyes three times, and cut my hand on my razor. You'd think three blades is enough for me. But, no. I had to grab one with more blades to cut myself...**

* * *

After an exchanging of e-meil addresses, Chad went on his merry way, and Karin went to see what was in the bag. Unfortunateky, the bag wasn't where she'd thrown it on the floor, and the note was on the coffe table. 

_These accidently got into my bag when I was cramming my stuff into my bag, and I came to return it. From, Chad._

"Well I'd know what 'these' were, if I only had the stupid bag!" Karin threw her fist down on the coffe table, not even wincing when she falt the pain.

"Looking for this?" Ichigo held up the bag, an angry look on his face. He snatched it away as Karin tried to grab for it. "What in the world were your underclothes doing in Chad's stuff? Did he take them?" Ichigo awaited his answer, and kept pulling the bag up higher and higher to keep Karin from reaching it.

"Chad's not a perv! Our laundry got mixed by accident!" Karin jumped up on the arm of the couch, and took the bag from Ichigo, knocking him over the coffe table, and into the floor. Karin instantly regretted it as she saw a look of pain cross Ichigo's face. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you that badly." She rushed down to help her brother up, only to find that he just did it to get the bag back.

Karin watched as he went into the kitchen, and heard the trash compacter began to crush her underclothes.

"You asshole! You just ruined a perfectly good set of underclothes!" Karin tackled him to the ground, and smacked the shit out of him.

"You're too young for it, anyway!" Ichigo completely ignored the fact that his sister was fourteen, and allowed to pick her own damned clothing, undergarments included.

"Since when was it any of your business, anyway?" Karin glared at him in such a way, that it gave new definition to 'If looks could kill.'

"Since you jumped into my world! It's my job to protect you! I'm your brother!" Ichigo stared her down for a split second, and went back to trying to get her off.

"Well, stop it! What I do has absolutely nothing to do with you, and if I want to screw up my life, it's mine to screw up!" Karin punched him in the face, and ran out the back door.

* * *

Karin had already knocked on the door, just as she realized where she was. _What the hell am I doing here?_ Karin was greeted by our favourite gentle giant.

"Karin? What happened?" Chad asked her, taking note of the tear streaks on her face. "What's worong?" He pulled her inside, and went to wet a few paper towels for her. He returned a few ninutes later, and bbegan to rid her of the dried tears. After awhile, they make your face kind of itch, which Chad had found out a few years ago from his own experience.

"I went back to the house to find out what was in the bag, but Ichigo got to it before I did. I tried to get it away from him, and he began to play 'keep away' with me. He accused you of being a perv, though I know he didn't mean it. We fought for a few minutes after that, and then he threw the bag in the compacter. I said some really mean things to him, hit him hard, and ran out. The next thing I know, I'm standing at your doorstep, on the other side of town." Karin took the paper towel from him, and went to the mirror by the door. "I'm sorry if I'm being a bother for you, but if you give me a few minutes, I'll go back home.

"It's alright. I kind of like the company." Chad went into the kitchen, and returned with iced tea. "It's unsweetened, but I think there's some sugar in the pantry." He handed her a glass, and went back to the sofa.

"No, it's okay. I prefer it unsweetened, anyway." Karin went to sit down beside him. "Thanks. For not kicking me out." Karin set her drink down, and hugged him. _He smells like mocha..._

"You're welcome." Chad hugged her back.

* * *

"Ichigo, where's Karin?" Yuzu mouthed to Ichigo.

"That's what I'm tying to find out." He said, covering the mouth of the phone. "Hey, Chad? Have you heard from Karin?" Ichigo paused for a few seconds, hearing what Chad had to say. "Well, tell her I'm going to pick her up." He paused again, his face falling. "I'm her brother, damn it! I'm going to come get her!" He slammed the phone back onto the hook, and stormed out the door.

* * *

Karin woke up to a knock at the door, and was not pleased. She leaned her head against the arm of the couch, and closed her eyes in a futile attempt to go back to sleep.

"Where is she?" Ichigo demanded, another pissed off look on his face.

"She's a bit mad at you, right now. I don't think that's a good idea. She'll..." Chad's sentence was completed for him as Karin kneed him in the gut, "...hurt you."

"I don't want to be around you right now! I'm not going home, so don't even try it! I don't care how sorry you might be! You butted in where it wasn't your place, and now you're paying for it! Get out of my sight before I throw you out myself!" Karin clenched her fist as she watched her only brother walk out, and she instently regretted her anger. "DAMN IT!" Karin went throught the kitchen, and out the back door. "What the hell did I just do?!"

Chad walked out just as she was finishing her sentence. He closed the door behind him, and watched her vent. He knew that she just needed to vent, or else she'd probably throw a fist through a wall, knowing Karin.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to have to hear that, and..." Karin trailed off as the water works started up again.

"It's alright. It doesn't matter. You need to vent, because I on't want a hole in my wall." Chad roped her in for a hug, and they stayed that way for about ten minutes.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I'm probably being a real pain, right now. " Karin hugged him tighter, and inahled his scent once again.

"Don't worry about it." Chad broke the hug to look her in the eye. "As late as it is, I haven't had dinner. You want anything?" He took her nod as a yes, and made some soup from one of the cabinets.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is one of the longest chapters, ever written by me. I would've posted it sooner, but my cousin called, and we talked for awhile. I thought I'd add a little twist to the story, and I'm sorry that it's getting off of IchiRuki, but I couldn't resist putting this in.**

**Shorty**


	20. Chapter 20

**Look, I'm sorry that last chapter was a bit off IchiRuki. I'm going to try to put some in this chapter, but I can't promise you that.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Ichigo quetly closed the door behind him, making sure that his dad didn't wake up. He wrote something down on a piece of paper, and went to lay it on his desk. 

He went into the garage, and started the car up. Our favourite Strawberry was still a bit pissed off, and was leaving to clear his head. He was a bit annoyed with the silence, and turned the volume up on the radio. _I hate rap music..._He pulled the car over, and messed with the radio for about five minutes, and left it on some random classic rock station.

Ichigo stopped at a convenience store, filled the tank up, and went on his not-so-merry way. _This sucks. I was just trying to freaking protect her! And now she hates me for it! Karin's too young for that stuff, anyway. _By now, he was so mad, he was in tears. _Damn it! Why the hell am I so over-fucking-protective! _He pulled into the nearest parking lot, so he could gather himself. He needed to keep his head straight! _I speed when I'm pissed off, and I don't need a ticket because I don't even have a freaking liscence! _He slammed his hands down on the horn repeatedly, and eventually got back on the road.

* * *

"Mmmm...Ichigo? Where in the hell...?" Rukia woke up to find that Ichigo wasn't there. She rubbed her eyes a little, and went downstairs, thinking that he was watching TV, or eating breakfast. After not finding him downstairs, she went back upstairs to change clothes. 

She walked into the kitchen, hoping that Yuzu would know where he was. In response to her question, Yuzu handed her a piece of paper.

_Rukia,_

_I've gone out, and should be back this afternoon. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going, but it's not in Karakura, so just wait for me._

_Ichigo_

"Why did he leave?" Rukia looked at Yuzu, and then went to put the bisquit dough on a cookie sheet.

"I'm not sure. It might have something to do with Karin. Call Chad, later. Maybe he knows something..." Yuzu went back to scrambling the eggs, and Rukia did the bacon.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ichigo was now stuck on the side of the highway, without any gasoline to get him anywhere. He was still so pissed that he forgot to stop for fuel occaisionally. "DAMN IT! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He kicked an old can, maybe from 1987, and screamed at the world.

* * *

Karin woke up around noon, and forgot where she was for a few moments. _Oh, damn. I'm at Chad's house. Damn you, Ichi-nii..._

She stood up, and had to grab onto the couch arm for support. She was very unbalanced when she's not had anythig caffenated.

"Morning, or afternoon. Take your pick." Karin walked over to where Chad was at his computer, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Is this good enough?" He looked to her for an answer. It was a picture of Ichigo's head, on a third-grade ballerina's body.

"Hell yeah! Where are you going to put it? You think blowing it up, and hanging it up in the front window at the highschool will work?" Karin waited for his answer, and got a small nod.

"Sure. If we were to put it on the internet, no one from here would see it, and then he wouldn't even..." He had to pause because the phone was ringing.

* * *

Ichigo had walked about a mile to a small gas station. The only thing he needed was the payphone. He put in a random amount of coins, got a dial tone. 

"Hey, Chad?" His face got a bit brighter when he got an answer. "I'm about an hour away from home, in a small town called Maebashi. I ran out of fuel, and I'm a mile passed the nearest gas station. I need help."

* * *

Karin looked at Chad as he talked to his friend. He mouthed to her that it was Ichigo. 

"What the hell did you do?" Karin snatched the phone out of Chad's hand. "You dumbass! You don't even have a freaking driver's liscence! When Dad finds out, he'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Karin handed the phone back to Chad, and ran out the door.

* * *

Yuzu looked up from her book as the front door slammed open. She blinked as her sister rushed passed her, and up the stairs. 

Karin was back down about three minutes later, looking human in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Karin, where are you going?"

"Ichigo's stranded in Maebashi, and I'm going to kick his ass." Karin grabbed a helmet from the closet, along with a pair of skates.

"How did he get himself stranded?" Yuzu jumped up off the couch, dogearing her book.

"He decided to steal the car, and he was stupid enough to not only get caught because he forgot to stop for gas every once in a while." Karin then ran out the door, pulling the skates on, and slinging her CONVERSE over her shoulders.

* * *

Ruki walked downstairs, as she just saw a flash outside the bedroom door. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening in on Yuzu and Karin's conversation. 

_That little nutt did what? _She didn't know a whole hell of a lot about Earth, but she knew what a car was, and that it needs fuel, like everything else on the planet.

Rukia ran toward the door as Karin was skating out, and screamed out the door, "You better leave him alive, because once he get's back, I'll kill him!" Karin smiled back.

"Which half do you want? With or without the brain?"

"It won't make any difference which half I get!" Rukia smiled at her, and then went back to being pissed off at her boyfriend.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Chad asked. 

"Shut up, and drive!" Karin glared at him, and he obeyed her. Even as big as he was, he knew that he should fear Karin, as he'd seen what could happen if you got her mad.

Chad pulled out of the driveway, and hadn't been out of Karakura for five minutes.

"We're not in Karakura, floor it!" Karin was a bit testy, seeing as Ichigo had pissed her off all over again. She was going to go home nd apologize today, and he went and did something like this. _What an Idiot!_

* * *

Ichigo only had to wait about three hours, and Chad, and Karin were there. He went out to greet them, and hung his head low. 

"You idiot!" Karin ran at him, and threw another fist in his gut. "You could've gotten into a fucking accident! You could've died!"

"Karin, you're blowing this out of proportion! You're making a fucking scene!" Ichigo started screaming at Karin.

"You shouldn't have gone out by yourself! You could've taken someone with you, you arrogant asshole! I would've gone with you, if you'd asked!" Karin was crying now, and was beginning to get pissed at herself for it. "You don't even have a liscence! If you'd have stayed home, we'd all be there, watching some movie, or something. I was going to come back home today, but you decided that driving off, WITHOUT A FUCKING LISCENCE, would be so much better than waiting! ASSHOLE!"

Ichigo thew his arms around his sister, and she just kept yelling at him for the next five minutes.

"...Ichigo, don't ever do this again!" Karin began to sob on his shoulder, and hugged him back.

"Look, Karin, I'm sorry. I know that you need space, now, and I just wanted to protect you. I really hate the fact that you're no longer my little sister." Ichigo rested his chin on Karin's head, and eventually had to break it to help Chad with the gascan.

* * *

Rukia looked up as Ichigo walked in.

"Where in hell were you?" Rukia smacked him repeatedly, and continued. "You could've told me where you were going, or taken me with you." Rukia smacked him again.

"_I _didn't know where I was going! And I went alone because I needed a few hours to myself. Everything's cleared up, and I'm back, so what does it matter?" Ichigo stood up from the floor, as that last smack knocked him down.

"I guess it doesn't, but that's not the point. You could've been hurt!" Rukia smacked him again.

"Not anymore than you're hurting me right now. Besides, Karin already lectured me. Now, can we go get some dinner? Karin's staying with Chad for tonight. Something about watching horror movie's all night..." Ichigo put his arm around her shoulders, and they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**I thought it turned out pretty good. Unfortunately, I didn't put much, if any, IchiRuki. But I did like maing Ichigo into a speed demon.**

**I hope you enjoyed it...**

**Shorty**


	21. Chapter 21

**I love the reviews, and I intend to put some IchiRuki in this chapter. I do want to clear something up, though. Nobody's asked about it, and I noticed it myself. #1: That last chapter, they had the week off, from school. I forgot to mention it. #2: I meant for the twins to be thirteen, not twelve. #3: Chad's got a drivers liscence early because he's alone, and he needs transportation. I mentioned #3 because Chad's younger than Ichigo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic, and if I ever catch you copying my work, I'll feed you to my neighbor's Rotwiler, and she'll chew you up and spit you out, so I can then pancake you under a bus.**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes to the brightness of his room, and had to close them, because of a very nasty migraine. He pulled his pillow over his face, and got some relief from the brightness.

Rukia stirred a little, and got up off the bed. She looked over to Ichigo, wanting to know if he was awake.

"Ichigo? Why is your pillow over your face?" Rukia layed up beside him, and grabbed his hand off his pillow.

"Close the curtains, then I'll get up." Ichigo rolled over, and immediately regretted it. He felt as if he was going to greet last night's dinner all over again. "Oh, shit..." He grabbed for the trashcan, and dryheaved for the next few minutes.

"I guess that's why, huh?" Rukia got up to get some jeans and a shirt on, and helped Ichigo out of bed. She dragged him off to the bathroom, and it couldn't have been soon enough, as Ichigo began praying to the porcelain god.

* * *

Yuzu was in the kitchen making breakfast, and heard the retching from upstairs. She popped some bread in the toaster, and went upstairs.

"What's going on?" Yuzu looked at Ichigo, and then realized what a stupid question it was. "Don't answer that."

Yuzu went back down stairs for a glass of water, and was back up in less than a minute. By then, Ichigo was on his feet again, and seemed a little better. _Maybe it's just food poisoning, but then, everyne else would have it, too. But I was the only one that ate that burrito when I got myself stranded. _Ichigo proceeded to go downstairs, and wait for breakfast. He nutts; he just hocked his gutts up, and he still wants breakfast.

* * *

As usual, Ichigo only ate a peice of toast, and a few slices of bacon. He's so lucky to have such a high metabolism...

But it wasn't an hour after breakfast, that he was back in the bathroom, having a nice reunion with his breakfast. Rukia was out with Orihime, and Yuzu was at a friends house. His dad was working, so that left Ichigo alone. He wasn't feeling too bad, except for his headache, which was a bit less painflu now, and when he was doing the technicolor yawn.

Ichigo, thinking that it couldn't be too bad, passed it off as a twety-four hour bug.

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

By the time Rukia got home, he wasn't willing to chance leaving the bathroom. He was puking about every five minutes, and his heaache was worse. Even the slightest noise made his head throb. _Feels like a tennis ball is bouncing against my skull._

Rukia rushed over to him, and got him some water.

"I never would've dreamed you were this sick. I'm sorry." Rukia hugged him, and he hugged her back. He wasn't kissing her because he didn't want to pass it on to Rukia, on the chance it was contagious.

"This is way too painful for food poisoning." Ichigo leaned against her shoulder, and she was rubbing his back.

"Maybe your father will know what it is." Rukia felt his forehead, and couldn't find even the slightest fever.

* * *

Karin was skating back home, and stopped at a Starbucks on the way. _Ichigo might want something. _Karin ordered a Venti for her and Yuzu to share, and two Grandes for Ichigo nd Rukia. Isshin definitely didn't need coffe. _He's hyper enough as it is..._

Karin got her order, and went home. She was able to hold the tray because she had such good balance. Lucky girl.

* * *

Ichigo looked up when Karin walked in. And of course, she had to bring him a Caramel Granita when he knew his stomach couldn't handle it.

"Ichigo, I brought you a...you look like you've been chewed up, spit out, and run over by a steam roller."

"Thanks. Put some foil over it, and put it in the mini fridge in the garage. Dad doesn't know the combo, and he really doesn't need any coffe." Ichigo got up off the couch, and hugged his sister. By now, they knew it wasn't contagious, and he was allowed to hug pople. He went back to the couch and layed back down in Rukia's lap. Right now, he loved being sick. But he had to be sick on a vacation week.

Rukia laced her fingers through his hair, and they read some random manga together for the next hour. Ichigo eventually fell asleep, and Rukia followed soon after.

Unfourtunately, Isshin couldn't resist taking about three hundred pictures.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I didn't put in as much IchiRuki** **as I had planned, but I'm glad I added another chapter.**

**I love reviews, so please give me your honest opinions.**

**Shorty**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for being so patient, fellow anime dorks. I'm sorry to have to bring to attention the fact that 8/27/07 I'll be starting school, so the updates might be a little infrequent. The reviews are appreciated, and if you don't have an account here, you can still leave me your opinions because I have anonymous reviews enabled.**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were still asleep on the couch, but it was all ruined when Isshin ran into the room with a CD in his hands. On the lable, it read _'Ichigo and Rukia, asleep on the couch; I'm so proud of my boy!' _Ichigo rubbed his eyes a little, and then realized that he should be chasing his father right now.

"Over the table, and through the door, into the stove they crash." Yuzu and Rukia looked up to the front door and saw Karin looking into the kitchen at the heap of arms and legs, a triumphant Ichigo holding a CD. "What? Can't a person be extremely happy?" Karin walked upstairs, and Yuzu and Rukia ran after her.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Isshin untangled themselves, and Ichigo ran into his room with the disc, slamming the door into Isshin's face. _That's gonna be sore for quite awhile..._

* * *

"What's got you so happy?" Yuzu stared at her sister, waiting for an answer, and Rukia was drumming her fingers on the endtable against the wall.

"You can't tell Ichigo, even if your life depends on it."

"Then tell us." Yuzu watched at Karin got up and went to the door.

"Owww! Why must you do this to your own father?" Isshin had decided to spy on his daughters, and his son's girfriend. He got what he deserved.

"Now that he's out of the way, I'll tell you." Karin opened and closed the door again, just to be safe. "You tell anyone, and I'll plow you into the ground."

"Just tell us!" They said in unison, and continued to stare at her.

"Damn, this is wierd." Karin closed her mouth, and began to blush so badly, that it would put a tomatoe to shame. "Chad...um..hw the hell would I do this?" Karin thought for a minute, and walked over to Rukia. She whispered something in her ear, and Rukia got this shocked look on her face. After she'd gathered herself back into her head, and turned to Yuzu.

"They kissed...er...made out actually." Yuzu's eyes soon baceme dinner plates, and then she passed out.

"Yuzu! Yuzu! Wake up!" Karin tried the lightly smacking on the face, and Rukia went downstairs for some water.

When Rukia returned, Yuzu was wide awake, with a red cheek. _Never faint on Karin, again._

* * *

Ichigo was feeling a little better, today, and had stopped puking. He still had the headache, and it was still really painful. He wa tempted to take some asprin, but he was afraid to lay anything on his stomache.

Ichigo was in the kitchen, waiting on some leftover's from last night. He'd skipped dinner, and was ready to eat a horse if he had the oppotunity. _Why can't they heat faster?_

"Ichigo, my son!" Ichigo's peace was ruined by his pain-in-the-ass father. Isshin slammed a hand down on Ichigo's back, and it was immediately removed, and a few sickening cracks were heard. "Why must you jurt your own dad?" Isshin began to cry to the Masaki poster, and Ichigo went back to waiting for his lunch.

_Why did all Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia all go upstairs? Is it just one of those annoying female thing_s, _or is it something else. _Ichigo then became determined to get it out of Rukia.

* * *

"Ask me again, and I'll kick you out of your own room. Literally." Rukia shot him a glare, and went back to her homework. _Stupid teachers, giving homework before a vcation..._

"Rukia, tell your favorite person what happened." Ichigo gave her the puppy eyes.

"Karin, Yuzu get up here!"

"But, I meant for you to tell me!" Ichigo began to fake cry.

"Never mind!" Rukia closed the door, and attempted to finish the math homework.

"Please! I really want to know! What were you talking about?" Ichigo was then kicked into the allway, as promised. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Ichigo then pretanded to wield a sword, and then went downstairs.

* * *

"Rukia! Let me in!" Ichigo was currently banging on his door, and was getting angrier by the minute. In response, Rukia threw his pillow at im, and then shut the door. _If she want's to play this game, then so be it._

Ichigo went downstairs, and out the back door, so that he could scale his house. Right up to his window, was a trellis, and it stopped right at the window.

Ichigo stuck a foot into one of the holes, to make sure it would hold his weight. Once he was sure that it was strong enough, he began to scale his house. After about five minutes, he was up at his window, and was about to open it. Unfortunately, Rukia noticed, and locked it at the last second, giving him the stink eye.

* * *

Ichigo was laying on the couch, and had admitted defeat awhile ago. Tomorrow, Karin had a soccer gsme at around ten in the morning, and he needed sleep.

_What the hell happened? _That was Ichigo's final thought before he went to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo was waiting for Karin's game to start, and he saw Chad sitting at the other end of the bleachers.

"Rukia, I'm gonna go say hi to a friend." He planted a thirty second kiss on her lips. "Be back in a few minutes."

Rukia looked over to where he was going._ Shit! He's going to talk to Chad, and they tell everything to eachother! We're screwed! _Rukia whistled for Karin to come over, and explained the sitution.

"Oh, I knew that he'd tell Ichigo. He's just going to have to run when Ichigo finds out." Karin turned to walk away.

"Karin, you knew about that little problem?" Rukia looked at her as if she was about to die. "And you made Yuzu and I swear on our lives not to tell?"

"Chad wanted to tell him on his own. If Ichigo were to find out last night, there wouldn't have been any witnesses when Chad's carcass would be found on the side of the road. Ichigo's powerless right now, and he'll get over it really quickly." Karin ran of toward the field, and Rukia had no time left to interrogate Karin.

* * *

"You did what?" Ichigo began to clench his fist, holding back with everything he had. "You were sucking face with my sister?! You made out with my sister, my formerly innocent sister?" Ichigo pulled back, and Rukia got there in time to grab his fist.

"Nuh-uh. You can kill him later. Right now, you're supposed to watch Karin's game, and if you do anything right now, I can guarantee that she won't be talking to you for awhile. Chad, would you like to sit with us?" Rukia unclenched Ichigo's fist for him, waiting for Chad's answer. After Chad nodded at her, she turned to Ichigo, and began to whisper something in his ear. "Behave, and you'll get whatever you want out of me for the rest of the week. Do anything to Chad, and I'll torture you until hell won't have it."

"You owe me. Big." Ichigo kissed her, and then they folowed after Chad back to the other end of the bleachers.

* * *

"Ichigo didn't kill you? Which of your internal organs did you have to give up?" Karin kissed him on the cheek, and stared her brother down, waiting for the answer.

"I didn't give anything up. Rukia called him down." Chad hugged her just as Ichigo walked into the room.

He saw that they were hugging, and just as they let go, he plopped in between them, really ticking Karin off. Luckily, Rukia came in about thirty seconds later.

"Ichigo. I need help with my homework." Rukia pulled him up out his place on the couch.

"But 'Day of Our Lives' is on!" Ichigo knew that it's a very shitty reason to stay, as he didn't even like soap operas. "Hey! I didn't hit him, so you do what I tell you for a week!" Ichigo pulled her back, and seemed to think her head was a lolli pop.

"Get a room!" Yuzu screamed from the kitchen; she had eyes in the back of her head.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I was dry when it comes to brain juice. Thanks for being so patient! I love the reviews, so send them in! I appreciate them a lot, and I'm sorry that there wasn't much IchiRuki, but there might be some face-sucking for them in the next chapter.**

**Shorty  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews, and I'll promise that you'll get a few laughs from this chapter. I'm only somewhere between 12-16, so no lemons, or limes. I don't do limes because I suck at writing them, and my mother is obsessed with reading what I write. That's why I have a billion passwords on my computer, so nobody can snoop.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.  
**

* * *

Rukia regretted her promise to give Ichigo whatever he wanted for the week, except anything X-rated, of course. He'd become a vegatable.

_Flashback_

_"Rukia, I'm done with this page. Fix it." Ichigo was really getting annoying._

_"Well, how about I shove that book up your ass?" Rukia glared at him, and he wagged his finger at her._

_"You promised." Ichigo smiled as she turned his page, and then went back to folding his laundry for him. **This is gonna be one long week...**_

_End Flashback_

Right now, our favourite strawberry was asleep on the couch, in Rukia's lap. This was the only way Rukia liked him in the slightest bit this very long week. Lucky for her, this wa the fourth day, and she didn't have much left. _I'm lad this is halfway over..._

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo were in line waiting for some popcorn and soda, and their target walked in. Ichigo had heard Chad and Karin were going to see Hairspray, and had decided that he and Rukia were going to keep them from holding hands, or touching in any way. _I don't mind going to prison, He touches my sister, and whatever plans he might have for children will be ruined._

Ichigo saw the new couple walk in, and went into the theatre where the movie was shown. They sat in the back, and Karin and Chad were sitting about four rows in front of them.

* * *

The movie was about halfway over, and Karin knew something was up. She kissed Chad on the cheek, and claimed that she was going to refill her soda.

She snuck up behind Ichigo, and whispered into his ear, "Stop following me, or I'll scream 'fire'." Karin walked out to top off her soda, to make it look real, and went back to her seat.

When she came back, Chad gave her a puzzled look.

"There was a line for Dr. Pepper." Karin immediately wished that she didnt suck at lying.

"If you're trying to lie, you need work. Your brother's watching us, and I knew that from the beginning of the movie. What you want to do, is do the same thing he's doing to you. Beat him at his own game."

* * *

Karin was scaling the trellis, careful to hide the extension cords between it and the wall. She was going to put a webcam up in Ichigo's window. He and Rukia weren't home, and this was the perfect time. Chad was on the laptop in the livingroom, making sure the webcam functioned right. If not, they were screwed. Then Karin would have to follow them around manually. The webcam was more fun, and she could get blackmail.

* * *

Chad and Karin sat on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in between them, and their eyes were pasted onto the computer screen. They'd been there for the past four hours, and it never got boring. When Ichigo and Rukia came down, athey were going to minimize the media player, and act as if they were watching Conqueror of Shambala .

So far, they'd seen them making out, which of course grossed Karin out, because you aren't supposed to know stuff like that about your brother. But other than that, it was pretty damn funny. Ichigo had ttempted to teach Rukia how to dance, and got his feet crushed because his girlfriend is a klutz, and they had read their manga together like they usually do. To bad that they all have to go back to school tomorrow.

Karin eventually laid her head on Chad's shoulder, and had hit the record button for blackmail when Rukia and Ichigo started sucking face. They minimized the program when Rukia was getting felt up.

* * *

Rukia was in the shower, and Ichigo was going down to help Yuzu with dinner. He was walking through the living room, and he saw Chad and Karin asleep on the couch. Karin was laying against his shoulder, and his am was wrapped around her. _I'll let it slide his time..._

He walked into the kitchen, and Yuzu was just now putting the noodles into the boiling pot of water. They were supposed to be having Swedish meatballs for dinner.

Ichigo set to work on the gravy, and Yuzu was defrosting the meatballs

* * *

"Karin, wake up." Rukia was aving no luck in waking the sleeping girl. Chad was already awake, but he'd heard the rumours, also, and wanted to keep all his limbs. "Karin, dinner." This time, Karin stirred a little, and then curled up into a ball.

Ichigo walked in, and tried it himself. "Karin, I found a playboy under your bed."

"It isn't mine!" Karin jumped up, and ended up face first on the floor. "Don't ever do that to me again." Karin glared at her brother, and shut down the laptop before going into the kitchen to steal meatballs off the tray like she always did. After Rukia followed, Ichigo took Chad farther away from the ktchen door.

"If I catch you holding hands, huggin, kissing, or any hanky-panky whatsoever with my sister, I'll nueter and shove it down your throat." Ichigo then went into the Kitchen for dinner.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter kinda sucked. Reviews are appreciated, so give me your opinion.**

**Shorty ;P**


	24. Chapter 24

**I love the reviews, and I thank you for them. Keep 'em coming! I'd like to thank Believing is Seeing , for helping me with this chapter.**

**Shotz, I'm sorry to have to say that I won't be putting the 'Goddesses' in this chapter. I think you should try carrying two cantaloupes strapped to your chest. It ain't so comfortable, is it?  
**

**And those of you who've been wondering, Kon is over at Urahara's, as Ichigo put him there when he came back from Soul Society.  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

"Ichigo, I've finished your laundry, now can I get a shower?" Rukia didn't wait for his reply, and just slammed the bathroom door, right in his face.

"I'm taking you out, tonight! You said you'd do whatever I want for the week, and I'm going to be taking advantage of that." Ichigo was about to go downstairs to get the little suprise he had for Rukia, and she called out to him from the shower.

"I've noticed that! Now leave me alone until I come out!" Rukia started the hot water, and went on her merry way.

* * *

Ichigo finaly finished double bagging the 'suprise', just as Rukia walked down the stairs. She walked up behind him, in a better mood than she was. You would be, too, if you were someone's slave for a week. Tomorrow was supposed to be the last day.

"What's in the bag?" Rukia asked, burying her face in his back, as she couldn't reach any higher. It sucks being short...

"You'll find out later." He turned around and kised her, as Karin walked into the room.

"Get a room." Karin walked to the fridge to get something to drink.

"I could say the same for you. And don't drink from the carton." Ichigo snatched it from her hands, and then put it back into the fridge.

"Well, at least when I kiss someone, I make sure that no one's watching." Karin glared at him, and walked out of the room.

"Rukia, let's go." Ichigo pulled her into a side hug, ad led her out the door, the bag of secrets in his hands.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo were laying in the grass, staring up at the sky as if they were pretending to be Shikamaru. Ichigo buried his face in her hair, and pulled her into a hug. Rukia hugged him back, and kissed him. This, of course, gave Ichigo ideas.

Pretty soon, Rukia found herself being felt up. It didn't bother her much, other than the fact that they were in a public park, and people could be watching.

* * *

Keigo was sitting on a bench, the air whistling through his head. He was in a pretty good mood, but began to bawl his eyes out when he saw his Rukia with Ichigo, making out under that big tree in the middle of the park.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were still making out, but Rukia had to break the kiss when she hearda familiar voice scream in agony.

"Ichigo, we're being watched." Rukia then went back to kissing him.

"You're being" Ichigo paused to kiss her again, "paranoid." Ichigo went to kissing her hands and arms. "And your still my slave until Sunday."

"I know. But don't make it sound so dirty." Rukia kept him quiet for the next few minutes by kissing him.

"Whatever." Ichigo managed to get one last word out before they went back to making out for the rest of their stay at the park.

* * *

Yuzu was sitting on the roof, a sandwich in one hand, and a book in the other. She loved to read, had the better grades, and as just the opposite of Karin. Not that she didn't like Karin, she just liked being her own person. She heard an engine shut off, and assumed that it was just Chad.

She was happy for Karin, but was a bit jealous of her. She wasn't jealous of the fact that Karin had Chad, she just wanted a boyfriend of her own. She had an eye on one, but she just assumed that he was taken.

Yuzu went back to her book, and let the world go on.

* * *

"It's open!" Karin called out to the front door, too lazy to get it herself. She was watching the recording of Ichigo and Rukia from the other day.

"You really shouldn't do that. Some freak might dome in and" Chad paused "grab you!" Chad grabbed Karin, and she squeeled.

"Do that again, and your head will be going through that wall over there." Karin pointed to the brick wall separating the living room and kitchen.

"How far have you gotten?" Chad looked at the computer screen.

"I'm about halfway done, and I've got about three hours of blackmail on a disc. Mostly, it's just kissing, but there's a little groping. It took two ventis, and a bowl of leftovers from last night to get rid of the images." Larin leaned on his arm, and popped the now full disc out of the disc drive.

"Just so you know, they'll be back in about thirty minutes." Chad took the disc from he, and put it into a CD book.

"What do you say we tick 'im off?" Karin kissed him, and it escaladed from there.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were wlking up the driveway from their little outing. He had his arm around her waist, and she was leaning against his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get the mail." Ichigo kissed her, and she took the bag from his hands. She opened the front door, and instantly regretted it. She closed it really quick, and accidenly slammed it enough to alert Ichigo that something was up.

Ichigo walked up, and tried to pry Rukia out of his way.

"You might not want to go in there." Rukia earned herself a quizzical look from Ichigo. "...uhm...uh..." Rukia paused to look up at the sky. _I really need help right about now! _Rukia found herself pushed out of the way when she let her gaurd down. "Don't..." Too late. "open the door."

"What in the hell is going on here?" Ichigo's look went from happy to stick-up-the-ass in about half a milisecond.

"Ichigo, it would take an idiot to not know what was going on." Rukia pointed this out, and got a glare from her boyfriend.

"Both of you, off the couch." Ichigo glared at the couple, and Chad immediately jumped across the room, as he was really afraid of Ichigo at this moment. "Karin, upstairs, now." Ichigo pointed at the staircase.

"You can't order me around; you're not Dad." Karin glared at him, and approached, her fist getting tighter and tighter every second.

"I am your elder, and I can send you to your room!"Ichigo pushed her towards the stairs.

"Ichigo, neither of us is three, and you're pissing me off all over again. " Karin kicked him where it hurt. "I'm tired of it. I can understand being a little overprotective, 'cause beleive it or not, I was over you when Rukia showed up, but this is too fucking much. I'm at my breaking point, and am about to hurt you really badly. So I suggest that you get out of my sight, or you're gonna pass out from bloodloss."

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffy! I just had to put it there. I would like to give Believing is Seeing credit for Rukia and Ichigo's date, Keigo's freakout, and Ichigo and Karin's little argument.**

**I would also like to say that Shotz needs to try carrying a set of hooters around for a day, and that they can't be any less than a 38C.**

**Shorty**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews! Thanks Believing is Seeing, for the ideas on last chapter, and thanks for letiing me pick your brain.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

When Ichigo didn't move, Karin charged at him. After a few minutes, our poor strawberry had a bloody nose, a black eye, and a dislocated shoulder. Karin was about to strike him, but then realized wht she was doing. _I'm beating up my own brother. _She immediately crumbled to the floor, sobbing on Ichigo's shoulder, the good one.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm so sorry." Karin continued to sob.

"Hey what's...oh my god!" Yuzu walked in, and immediately rushed over to her brother, and began shouting orders at Rukia and Chad. "Help me move him to the couch!" Yuzu went into Isshin's office, and grabbed a very lagre box off of a shelf.

"Yuzu! What are you doing back here?! I'm so glad you came to visit your father!" Isshin went nuts, and apparently hadn't heard the ruckas in the livingroom.

"Ichigo just got himself beaten to a pulp by Karin." Yuzu then walked out, and Isshin followed her, wanting to see how bad it was. He went from hyper knucklehead, to father in about a milisecond.

"What did you do, Ichigo?" Isshin was dumbfounded as to why his son would be beaten up.

"He was just protecting Karin, from me." Chad looked up, and walked over to Karin. "I have to go, okay?"

"No, Chad, stay." Ichigo had a pretty tight grip on his wrist, but it was mostly because of the pain of his dislocated shoulder. "Karin needs you, and it's not my place to butt in; it never was."

* * *

It took forever for Rukia to drag Karin away from her brother so her sister could pop his shoulder back into place, and get some frozen peas on his eye.

They walked in silence, and ended up at a convenience store. They sat on a bench, and Rukia decided to break the silence.

"Be happy that you've a brother that cares to protect you. I don't condone being that overprotective, but he only did it because he cares about you. In Soul Society, I have a brother. He's not a blood reletive, but he's still my brother. Hisana was my sister, and she married him. She died about five years later, and it was her last wish that he would find me, and take me in. Until awhile ago, I didn't think he cared if I lived or died, but he does." Rukia pulled the girl into a hug.

"Thanks, Rukia. I'm really pissed off at myself, because I hurt him. I know that it'll heal, but I'm not sure if he'll forgive me. I understnd if he doesn't." Karin hugged her back.

* * *

Ichigo yelped as Yuzu popped his shoulder back into place.

"Ichigo, it's not that bad." Yuzu held a wet cloth to his nose. "Maybe, after this experience, you''l pull your head out of your ass, and put it back on your shoulders where it belongs."

"I deserved that."

"Why do you think she said it?" Ichigo looked up at his dad, startled by the fact that he said something smart this year.

"Where's Karin?" Ichigo looked to Yuzu awaiting an answer.

"She and Rukia went for a walk." Yuzu pressed the cloth harder to his face. "If you ever butt into my life like you have Karin's, you can say good-bye to any intimate moments you might have with Rukia." Yuzu removed the cloth.

"Chad, would you mind going after them; I want to talk to Karin."

* * *

Chad drove up to the store, where he spotted Karin and Rukia.

"Karin, Ichigo wants you." Chad picked er up and slung her over his shoulder, and Rukia followed them to the truck.

"Would you mind putting me on the ground?" Karin felt er feet hit the pavement, and she got shotgun.

* * *

"Hey Karin!" Ichigo smiled at her, and she looked at him, wide-eyed.

"How can you be so happy? I just beat the living shit out of you!" Karin walked over to him, and shooed Rukia and Chad from the room. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. What do you want for payback?"

"There's a disc in my room, labled 'None of Your Business.'" Ichigo pulled her down for a hug, and she went to get the disc.

She returned a few minutes later, and popped it into the 5-DISC player. She listened for a few minutes, and realized that it was from a talent show about two years before. She'd been singing Edgar Winter's Freeride, and had won first place.

"Karin, sing for me. Embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend is enough for me. I forgave you for it before you did it, because I knew it was coming." He pulled her in for another hug. "The mountain is high, the valley is low." Ichigo began singing.

"You're confused about which way to go. I've come here, to give you a hand, and and lead you into the promise land." Karin hugged him again, and then pulled away. "Come on, and take a freeride. Come on and sit here by my side. Come on and take a freeride."

"All over the country, I'm seeing the same." Ichigo was still singing with her.

"No body's winning, at this kind of game." Karin pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear, and continued. "We gotta do better. It's time to begin; you know all the answers must come from within."

"So come on and take a freeride. Come on and sit here, by my side. Come on and take a freeride." Karin let the rest of the disc play, and didn't finish the song.

"Thank you." Ichigo kissed the top of her head, and called everyone else in. "Chad, you mess with my sister, and I'll kill you." Karin smacked him upside the head. "But I won't butt in any more." He pushed Karin off the couch, and stood up himself. "She's a great girl, and on the nonexistent chance you hurt her, you might want to leave the galaxy,. as I'll hunt you down, and kill you." Ichigo hugged he both of them, careful not to mess up his sore arm.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so cheesey. I'm sorry that there's not much IchiRuki in this chapter. I do hope you liked it, and will leave a review.**

**Shorty **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but with school starting, and me being stressed enough to throw my fist into the tiled wall in the girls bathroom, I've had little time to write. Monday was the first day, and having to find my way around the middle school again, does not help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do however own this fic, and you will die a slow and painful death if I ever catch plaigerizing my work.**

* * *

"...and I'm tired of your little group of bitches!" Ami Yukishiro had finally hit a nerve on Yuzu. It never bother her that the little bitch treated her badly, but when they start dissing her brother, she cracked. "Jack around with my family or friends again, and I"ll slam you through that brick wall quicker than you can blink!" Yuzu walked off to class, hoping that the day would get better._ Yay! Teacher's late, and I'm off the hook!_

"Hey, Yuzu! What took you so long?" Holly Samuels, a girl from the United States, and Yuzu's best friend had to be curious.

"Tell you later." Yuzu crammed all her stuff under the chair, still suprised that she'd said all those true, yet vey mean, things. (I'm so proud of Yuzu!)

* * *

Yuzu bit at her noodles, listening to Karin explain some random tech thing to Holly.

"While I'm thinking about it, Yuzu, you said you'd tell me what went on in the hall." Holly stole some noodles from Karin, and waited for an answer.

"It was nothing. The bitch just said something about Ichigo, and I cracked." Yuzu took a few chips out of Karin's box. I guess it's 'Steal From Karin Day'.

"So, who won?" Karin looked to Yuzu, deciding to ignore the fact that her friend and sister are stealing food from her.

"There wasn't a fight, so don't even..."

"There's about to be one." Ami, Queen of the Bitch People, decided to butt in. "Because of you, my friends left me."

"Well I guess you're friends don't like you very much, either." Yuzu went back to her own business, but Ami was a persistent little bitch.

"Their excuse was that I'm being too mean. That's not true. I'm smply stating the truth. Your brother is banging girls behind his girlfriend's back." Ami sneered.

"I know that Ichigo would never do anything like that. And what gives you the right to butt into his life. You're not family, and you certinly don't matter in the world, so what do you care?" Yuzu stood up, and glared at Ami. "What gives you the right treat others so shitty? What gives you the right act as if you're so high and mighty?" Yuzu smacked her in the face. "With the way you treat people, I'd be suprised if you were to get a job as a cashier!"

"You owe me an apology for that, Kurosaki!" Ami glared at Yuzu.

"Not until you apologize to me for treating me like shit since the fourth grade. Not until you apologize for saying what you did about Ichigo. Not until you apologize to all those you've treated badly in your life." Yuzu walked off, so that she could blow off steam and not throw her fist through Ami's face.

* * *

"Rukia, here's how you work it." Ichigo took her pen from her hand, and worked the problem. She still sucked in math. "...and that's how you get X." Ichigo kissed er on the cheek when Ochi-sensei wasn't looking, and went back to his own math.

_Maybe Rukia will want to do something, tonight. _Ichigo finished the last problem, and pulled out some manga. _Ayashi no Ceres _would kill his boredom.

Rukia finished soon after, and passed him a note.

_Hey. You wanna go out tonight?_

Ichigo nodded at her, added something to the note, and passed it back.

_Sure. We can sneak up onto the roof, and watch the stars. If that's not too cheesey._

Rukia looked at the note, and then passed it back after adding something.

_Sure._

Ichigo looked back at her, and folded the paper into a heart.

_Love ya, babe._

Rukia looked at Ichigo as if to say "You're Nutts!" and then put the heart into her binder, so that all the world could see it.

* * *

Rukia was laying on Ichigo's chest, and he had an arm wrapped around her. They were staring up at the stars, and would occaisionly utter something about them.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked down at his girl. "Thanks, for letting me live with you."

"You don't need to thank me. I love you."

"Yes I do. I jumped into your life so quickly, and that was only a few months ago, but it seems as if we've known eachother  
forever. I love you, and I'm sorry that I drug you into all that mess in Soul Society. If I could undo it, and still know you like I do now, I would. But I'll work wih what I have. I love you to bits, Ichigo. If you ever forget that, I'll kill you." Rukia leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I wouldn't want to undo any of it. I love you, too." Ichigo leaned over, and kissed her. After about five minutes of making out, they heard the door to the top of the school open. They'd gone there because they were sure to be disturbed at home, but it seems that they'd have to leave the country to get some tme alone.

Ichigo got up, Rukia followed, and they went to see who it was. _Please don't be who I think it is... _Ichigo was going nutts in his mind, hoping that it was just a janitor. But alas, nothing ever went the way Ichigo wanted...

Rukia and Ichigo saw Kari and Chad, and decided to leave as quietly as possible to give the other couple their time alone. Ichigo remembered a few weeks ago when he said that he wouldn't butt in anymore. Rukia leaned against his shoulder as they went home to watch the stars from Ichigo's bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient! I'm sorry that it took so long. I love reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

**Shorty**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday like I'd hoped, but I was kind of braindead, so I couldn't. Thanks for the encouragement in the reviews, even though it was a bit sarcastic. (In my puny little brain, anyway...) And it took forever, but I finally figured out how to rigg my locker, as simple as it is.**

**I want your honest opinion on this before I go and start it. I was thinking that since I'm kind of obsessed  
with writing ChadxKarin fluff the moment, (I like to read IchiRuki more, though) I would write a ficlette where Chad's gone to a college in Mexico, and Karin was to spend winter break with him, and comes back pregnant, or whatnot...I really don't mind if you don't like the idea, but I've been thinking about it since Ichigo and Karin cleared things up a chapter or three ago. When I sprung it on a friend a few days ago, she thought it was a good idea, and I just thought that I'd ask you guys, too.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Ichigo was walking around the park, staring up at the sky, not looking where he was going, and he failed to notice the very large tree in his path. _That hurt. Guess I'll stay here for awhile. _Ichigo proceeded to climb up the tree, and found a spot near the ground. _I hope I don't fall flat on my face like I just did..._

Rukia was out with Orihime, against her will I might add, and Karin was at a soccer game. Yuzu was at a friend's house, so that left Ichigo the choice of going out, or hanging with his dad. He chose the first, as Isshin wanted to play darts or paintball, and he had very bad aim. _I'm never playing paintball again. I'd like to avoid bruising my ribs._

He leaned up against the trunk, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Holly, you're good at science, helpme." Yuzu pulled her friend over to her book. "What happened when the the chemicals were thrown together again? I was sent to the office to get some paper for the nitwit teacher." Holly explained what happened, and Yuzu crammed her books back into her bag. "What do you wanna do now?" Yuzu grabbed her bag and slung it on her shoulder.

"I've got a few movie tickets my brother left us; whatcha think?" Holly pushed back a few strands of her chestnutt hair. "They're for the new Harry Potter, and a free large popcorn."

"Sure. When does it start?" Yuzu shifted the bag to her other shoulder.

"In about an hour." Holly answered.

"Well lets go to the arcade for a few games of air hockey, and then claim our seats."

* * *

Rukia and Orihime sipped at the mocha granita, occaisionly making small talk. They'd gotten a venti, and were sharing it. If they'd each gotten a small, they'd be too hyper for anyone to handle. They found this out three weeks ago when Ichigo had food poisoning.

"Hey, Rukia?" Orihime glanced up from the venti. "Why did you come back? Not that I don't want you back, I'm just wondering." Orihime cocked her head to the side.

"If you want the truth, part of it was because I missed Ichigo. And I do right now because I'm not with him. But I also missed you, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, and suprisingly, Kon. I missed Kon because he'd made it a habit to wake me up every morning, and in Soul Society, it was always one of the maids. Byakuya never had time for that." Rukia smiled at Orihime.

"Just wondering. You're lucky. You have a great guy like Ichigo, and I couldn't be happier for you." Orihime hugged the raven-haired shorty.

"I always thought that you might fight me for him. The way you look at him..." Rukia hugged her back, and then pulled away.

"Yeah, I do care about him. I used to wish that he'd come up out of the clear blue sky and claim my heart, but I've gotten over that. I just want him to be happy, and as long as he's happy, I'll be able to move on." Orihime smiled that bright 'Orihime' smile.

"Orihime, I can assure you that I love him to bitts." Rukia smiled at her. "There's this one picture of everyone on his desk, next to the one of his mom. It looks like you were at a carnival of some sort...You all look really happy, and I hope that he'll be just as happy with me here, if not more. If I have to die for Ichigo to be happy, then so be it." Rukia smiled, and took a sip of the venti.

"I'm happy about that, because the moment you do anything to make him unhappy, which you've made clear will never happen, I'll come afteer you and make your death slow and painful."

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, and realized that it must've been a little past dinnertime, as the sun had begun to sink. _I guess I should get home..._

Ichigo jumped out of the tree, as the branch was only about eight or ten feet off the ground. He began the trek home, shivering slightly at the wind. _It's about time we get the winter clothes out._

Ichigo got home in about five minutes, as the park wasn't very far from his house. He really didn't expect what he found on the couch...

"Karin, what the hell did you do to your leg?" Ichigo looked at her bruised up shin, then caught sight of the ice pack on her ankle.

"I hurt myself on that last goal." Karin looked up from her manga. "Dinner is almost done, and I need help getting to the dining room..." Karin tried to stand up, leaning on the arm of the couch for support, standing on her good leg.

"There's a pair of crutches in the closet upstairs. Wait there." Ichigo ran up the stairs, and returned about a minute later. "You're stubborn, you know that?" Ichigo grabbed some ducttape from the endtable, and strapped the icepack and towel around Karin's ankle.

"And I'm proud of it..."

* * *

Ichigo leaned over Karin's leg, careful not to move it too much, not that she'd scream or anything. Karin had found it uncomfortable to lay her leg on another chair, so Ichigo, being the annoyingly caring brother, had let her lay it across his lap.

"Karin, doesn't that make you want to scream?" Rukia asked before taking a drink of her iced tea.

"Not as much as it did when I made Ichigo pierce my ears. I didn't, though." Karin turned her studded ears to Rukia to pove herself.

"Yeah. When she was nine, she had gotten food poisoning, and still insisted on going to her game. It was pretty handy, too, because she puked on several of the opposing team." Ichigo laughed a little despite the fact that Karin had smacked him on the head for the story.

Karin hugged her brother, and then went back to her dinner. _The best big brother..._

* * *

**I'm sorry to end it there, but there's a very large load of dishes that need to be washed. I love you guys, and be honest about the idea at the top...**

**Shorty**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews, fellow anime addicts! I realize that some are not a fan of author's notes, but I'd like you to read the ones at the top of Ch 27. I NEED OPINIONS! I only got one answer, but I need more opinions, because I want to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the ceiling, not knowing, or caring, what he found so interesting about it. He just wanted sleep. Ichigo finally blinked, and looked toward the sleeping girl in his arms. 

Rukia shifted in his arms, curling up into a ball, and laying her head on his chest. Ichigo moved so that he wouldn't wake up with a sore back. Ichigo leaned his head on hers, and tried in vain to get some sleep.

"Damned insomnia..." Ichigo closed his eyes, and thought back to the events of that day, and hit one in particular.

_Flashback_

_Rukia and Ichigo were sitting in that big tree that Ichigo was in before, laughing their heads off. Ichigo was telling her of some of the things that made his mom so funny._

_"...and whenever we were upset, she never said things like 'It'll be alright,' she always sang the 'Spagetti Song'" Ichigo's laughter became louder. "'Meatballs and spagetti, all covered in cheese! I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed!" Ichigo was laughing so hard he was crying, but he didn't stop at the end of the song. "It's the stupidest song known to man, but it always seemed to make us laugh." Ichigo leaned up against Rukia's shoulder, laughing to hard to support himself._

_Rukia leaned into him, and hugged him._

_"And this other time, I think I was like nine, we got her a video camera. The memory stick had about twenty-five hours of memory on it, and she recorded so much that by the end of the week, we had to load it all into the computer to get a fresh momory stick. A memory stick..." Ichigo was cut off._

_"Ichigo, I know what a memory stick does, because we have to use them all the time for the records in Soul Society." Rukia hugged him tighter._

_End Flashback_

Ichigo finally closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes, instantly regretting it as the sun hit her eyes, and made her see stars. Rukia burrowed her way under the blankets, enough so she no longer had to look at the sun. It was a Saturday, so they didn't have to worry about school. She leaned into Ichigo's side, and attepmted to go back to sleep. 

"Rukia?" Ichigo whispered, hoping she was awake.

"What? Lemme sleep..." Rukia went back to trying to sleep. After a few minutes, she gave up, and threw the blankets across the bed.

"Hey! I'm cold!" Ichigo pulled the blankets back up to his chin, and curled up. "I didn't get a whole helluva lot of sleep. It sucks." Ichigo clsed the drapes.

"I'll be outta here in a few minutes, then you can get back to sleep." Rukia got dressed, kissed him on the cheek, and went downstairs.

* * *

Yuzu was playing solitare on the computer, and of course, the phone had to ring. Yuzu picked it up, voice low and threatening.

"Hello?" Yuzu put it on speaker.

_"Yuzu, this is Ami." _At this, Yuzu got an interested look on her face, and then answered back.

"What the devil do you want?" Yuzu went back to her game, still paying attention to the phone.

_"I called to apologize. I know I shouldn't have treasted you the way I did, and I'm sorry. I was jealous." _Yuzu blinked a little, and minimized the game. _"You were so popular; you were everyone's favourite. When I moved here, I just wanted popularity."_

"I'm sorry for hitting you." Yuzu replied, a very large smirk on her face. "Have you apologized to everyone else?"

_"Not yet."_

"Well, you better get started. There's a lot of people you've hurt in some way in the past few years." Yuzu looked toward the phone.

_"That's another reason I called you. Everyone likes you, and I was hoping you'd help me." Ami wraveled the phone cord around her fingers, leaning against the counter._

"I'm willing to help you, but after that, you're on your own." Yuzu opened her solitare game, and finished placing the kings on the card suites.

_"I know. Again, I'm sorry I treated you like shit in the past. Is there a way I can make up for it?" Ami began drumming her fingers on the counter, looking into the living room of the apartment._

"Come over to my house around noon. I have to go now, but I guess I'll see you at noon?"

_"Sure. See you at noon. Bye!" Ami pulled the phone away from her ear, and heard Yuzu say her goodbyes on the other end._

* * *

Rukia was laying on the roof, manga in one hand, while the other was messing with the braid at the base of her neck.

"Hey." Rukia looked up from her book as Ichigo was climbing up from the skylight in the attic. "Which one you reading?" Ichigo plopped down beside her, careful not to slide off.

"Volume six." Rukia leaned on his shoulder. "This is one of the goriest manga I've ever read. I love it." Rukia held it over for him to see, and he turned his head away as he hated gory manga. She must've borrowed it from Karin.

"How long did it take you to read the other five?" Ichigo looked toward Rukia, and kissed the top of her head.

"Three hours. Your sisters are having a friend over for the night, and I've been staying out of their way. I think it was that one that Yuzu was always saying was a complete bitch." Rukia went back to her manga, and had turned a few pages when Ichigo spoke up.

"Then why the hell is she over here?" Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Don't know, don't really give a damn."

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! I know it was kind of cheesey, and that it might've been really boring, but thanks for reading it anyway.**

**Shorty**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry that the updates are few and far between, but even though I don't have much of a life between school and fanfiction, I have other stuff that needs to get done. This weekend, my friend, Jou-chi, (I refuse to give you people her real name) came to visit. She moved to Oklahoma, and we just now got to see her again. I'd like this chapter to be for her, even though she doesn't really care for anime.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this fic and if I ever find out that you are plagiarizing my work, I will personally come and bash your head in, take you to the hospital to get fixed, and then run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Rukia finished off the last lap, the rest of the class following behind her. She finished getting dressed, and went to get a soda.

"Hey, didn't you hear?" Rukia listened more closely. "That Kuchiki girl's taking steroids!" Rukia got annoyed with them, and walked up to the bitches.

"I wouldn't talk about anyone behind their back. They might crack, and the next thing you know, your carcass is laying in a ditch somewhere, cold and bloody." Rukia walked out of the gym, and went back to her homeroom.

* * *

Ichigo was walking home, staring up at the sky. He'd decided to cut through the park, and do his homework there, since today it should take a few minutes. He'd finished a few minutes earlier, and was now about halfway to his house.

Ichigo looked at the sky, watching as the clouds morphed before his eyes. So far, every one of them looked like Rukia. _Rukia..._Ichigo finally blinked, and looked in front of him, realizing that he only had a block left.

When he opened his front door, he looked at the TV, and saw that Rukia and Yuzu were watching some really gory anime. It was the same as what Rukia was reading last Saturday. Time seemed to stop, and his senses locked down for a few moments.

Ichigo's breathing hitched, and he ran upstairs to his room. He slammed the door, and slid down the wall. He began sobbing, the horrific images playing through his head.

_Ichigo opened his eyes, and tried to sit up. He realized that there was a weight on him, and he couldn't get up. He looked the weight, and reaalized that it was his mother. He realized that she was cold, too cold to be alive._

_"Mom..." Ichigo began to sob._

Ichigo was now in Rukia's arms, still sobbing. "I killed her...I killed her..." Ichigo sobbed on Rukia's shoulder, oblivious to the world around him.

Yuzu grabbed Ichigo's phone from his bag, and went into the hallway.

* * *

Karin and Chad were watching 'The Lost Boys', and Karin's phone started to ring. _'I fucking hate you! You're such a liar...' _The ringtone didn't have time to finish, as Karin answered it too quickly. Karin walked into Chad's kitchen, and ran back out a few seconds later, grabbing her skateboard from the closet.

"Sorry! I have to go, I'll explain later, love you, bye!" Karin then zipped out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Chad in his living room.

* * *

Yuzu and Rukia looked up as Karin walked into the room. It seemed that this had happened before, and Karin was the only one that could snap him out of it.

"Ichigo, wake up!" Karin grabbed his hands. "Wake up, damn it!" Karin hugged him, and his sobbing slowed. "It's alright, just wake up, and everything will be fine!"

Ichigo finally noticed the world around him, and saw the picture of his mother on his desk. "Mom..." Ichigo leaned against Rukia, tired from sobbing for the past forty-five minutes.

* * *

Yuzu dragged Karin into the hallway, anxious to talk to her. But before she could start, Kari asked the first question.

"Is Dad home?" Yuzu shook her head. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He had to do an apendectomy at the hospital, but he'll be back before dinner." Yuzu shifted her weight to her left foot, and looked at Ichigo's door. There was a big 'Private Property' sign on it, and some 'Do Not Cross' tape across the front of it.

"Well, he needs to know." Karin stared Yuzu down a few seconds, and went back into Ichigo's room, her sister following.

When they walked in, Ichigo was leaning against Rukia's shoulder, trying to talk, but he was hoarse from sobbing.

"Water..." He managed to say, and put his arm around Rukia's waist. He rested his head on her shoulder, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to witness that. It's happened before, when I was eleven. I was with my dad, and he got a call bout a car accident near where my mom died. There was so much blood..."

"Don't think about it, Ichigo." Rukia put an arm around his shoulders.

Yuzu returned with some water, and Ichigo gulped it down as if he'd never had anything to drink before. Ichigo tried to stand up, but his knees buckled right as he tried walking. Karin caught him just before he got to kiss the floor, and helped him get to his bed.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin were sitting on the bed, Isshin was in his son's desk chair, and Yuzu was sitting on the floor against the wall. Ichigo didn't feel up to going downstairs, so Yuzu decided that they'd bring dinner up here.

Ichigo looked at the pasta on his plate, and began chuckling. _Meatballs and spagetti... _Ichigo was laughing a little louder, and everyone was staring at him. "All covered in cheese..." Ichigo was singing it full blown. "I lost that poor meatball, when somebody sneezed..." Everyone was laughing now, and Ichigo had to lean against Rukia to keep from sliding off the bed; he was laughing so hard.

Isshin had joined in the fun, and stopped laughing when the last meatball on his plate fell on the floor.

This had to be Masaki's doing...

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter might not be what you wanted, but I justdecided that Ichigo needed a meltdown. I know that it's kind of mean, but it's my fanfic, and I'll mess with the characters how I want.**

** Shorty**


	30. Chapter 30

**I know that I'm updating a little early, but I don't have any homework, so you people get another update. I do want to say that 'Godsmack' gets credit for Karin's ringtone from last chapter, as I forgot to mention it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form**. **I do however own this fic, and if I catch you copying it, I'll personally bash your head in, and then repeatedly run you over with a bus.**

* * *

Ichigo glanced over at Rukia, who was still finishing the test. _Why in the hell was algebra invented? _She was the only one still working, and she still had a few problems to go. It would've stayed that way to, if the principal hadn't come in.

"I need Rukia Kuchiki, please." The principal was a stern looking man, and what was left of his hair was gray from all the students he'd had to put up with in the past two decades. He knew Isshin Kurosaki themost, though, as he was always caught doing something he wasn't supposed to...

Rukia closed the test book, half thankful for the interruption. _Saved by the enemy..._Rukia followed the pirncipal out of the class, oblivious to the whispers coming from behind her.

* * *

"Take a seat, Miss Kuchiki." Mr. Takanaka pointed to a leather sofa not far from his desk. Rukia accepted the order quietly, qondering what she was here for. She'd been in before for her grades, and he'd asked to see her parents. She declined him repeatedly, ad finally convinced him that they'd be on a vacation for the rest of the year.

"Uhm...Sir?" Rukia began. "May I ask why I'm here?" Rukia had a slight squeak in her voice.

"It's about what was said in the girls locker room, yesterday..."

* * *

Ichigo listened in on the whispering, occaisionly getting something from it. "Hey didn't you hear...?" Ichigo listened closely. "Kuchiki got called out for steroids!" Ichigo's face contorted, and he looked toward Orihime.

"Hey, Orihime!" Ichigo whispered, rather loudly. "Do you know why they're talking about Rukia?"

"Yesterday, in the locker room, a bunch of girls were saying that she was taking steroids. I know she's not, considering she doesn't even know what they are..." Orihime pulled some leek-flavoured gum out of her bag, and began gnawing on it.

* * *

"Miss Kuchiki, I'd like for you to take a drug test, to make sure that what you're telling me is true." Mr. Takanaka pulled a box from his drawer. "There are instructions in the box, and I want you to bring me the stick. It's a bit like a pregnancy test, but I assume that you've no experience with those...?" The principal took her shaking head as a 'no experience'.

Rukia left the office, box in hand, to the girls bathroom. She walked in, and was relieved to see that no one was there. She went into a random stall, and opened the box. She read the instructions, and slowly her face fell to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Rukia looked at the instructions again just to be sure. It was affirmative. She was going to pee in a plastic cup.

* * *

"They're probably testing her right now." Orihime finally got tired of the whispering, even though that little bit was probably true.

"Will everybody just shut up, and mind your own damn business?!" Orihime looked at the teacher after realizing what she'd done.

"Inoue, office, now!" Ochi-sensei pointed at the door, and Ichigo and Ishida watched, a look of suprise written over their faces.

* * *

Rukia came back about ten minutes later, and found Orihime when she walked in. "Orihime, what in the...?" Rukia's face fell to the floor, again, and Orihime nodded.

"Yup! I'm in boiling water!" Orihime smiled at Rukia, quite happy that she'd let it out. _That was so fun! _Orihime scooted over for Rukia to sit back down.

"Well, ladies, now that we're all up to date here, can we finish this business?" Takanaka didn't wait for them to answer. "Miss Kuchiki, do you mind if I look it over with Miss Inoue in the room?" Rukia shrugged.

"I really don't mind. She's my best friend!" Rukia answered with a little more enthusiasm than intended.

Mr. Takanaka held the stick up so he could see it more clearly, and Rukia sighed in relief.

"Blue, it's negaive." Mr. Takanaka put the test in the trash, and sent Rukia from the room. "Now, Miss Inoue, why did you yell so loudly? And use profanities?"

"Actually, I only used one, and I'm just tired of people talking about others behind their backs..."

* * *

Ichigo sighed in relief when Rukia joined him for lunch.

"So, how'd it go?" Ichigo scooted over, even though they had about thirty feet of fence left to lean against. "Don't answer that. I should already know how it went, seeing as you came back, and aren't with a police officer, and handcuffs." Ichigo leaned against her shoulder. He's doing better now, and recovered from the meltdown in a day, instead of two weeks like that first time.

"I was fairly suprised that they didn't ask for blood, though." _I would've prefered that to the test, though. _Rukia leaned her head on top of Ichigo's, stealing his iced tea from his hand.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ichigo fake-glared at Rukia.

"I'm thirsty. You'll get it back; in a minute." Rukia slugged what she wanted of it, and handed it back to him.

"Rukia, I'm just wondering, but why'd you come back? Not that I didn't want you to come back; I had to resist the urge to drag you back against your will." Ichigo gave her the puppy eyes.

"You know damn well why I came back; I missed you." Rukia glomped him. "If I hadn't come back when I did, I probably would've torn my hair out because I missed you. Hell, when I go out with Orihime and Tatsuki, or am away from you for just a minute, I miss you!" Rukia kissed him.

"Hey! No P-D-A!" They heard someone shout from across the roof.

Today was a pretty damn good one...

* * *

**I had to steal Mr. Takanaka from Yu Yu Hakusho. I ran dry on names, so that was what I chose to steal. I'm a Godsmack fan, so that's why I chose Karin's ringtone to be what it is. I'm not sur if that's how drug tests are done in real life, but it's my story, so if you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Shorty**


	31. Chapter 31

**Look, people. I'm running dry on ideas for this story, and my method of painting on a large canvas isn't working so well. I can maybe last a few more chapters, but that's if my brain decides to function for me. It's possible that the updates will be few and far between from here on out, but it ain't definite. I'm sorry to have to announce this, but not only is it possible that I'll have to take a break from this story, I might start working on the one mentioned in chapter 27.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own this fic, and if I ever catch you claiming my work as your own, I'll beat you till hell won't have it, run you over with a bus, then drop you into a large cauldron of molten lava to watch you scream while dying.**

Ichigo looked over Rukia's shoulder at the math paper, inspecting it. She was on the last problem, and seemed to be doing better. She needed help with a few, but they were hard for Ichigo, even. She wouldn't be doing homework right now if she hadn't let Ichigo see her math test from a week before. One little 'D-' was all it took to get Ichigo lecturing her about how she wouldn't live in the human world without a few passing grades here and there. 

Leave it to him to forget that she lived in his closet for over two months without being found out by his family.

"Move your decimal; to the right, Rukia!" Ichigo took the pencil from her hand, and drew a little arrow. **(People, you gotta remember that I don't know shit about highschool math, so if it sounds a little kiddish to you, then tough toenails.)**

"Yeah, yeah! This is the last one, so don't get your boxers in a knot!" Rukia elbowed him in the ribs, and went back to solving the problem. "I'm done. I have spent the last hour doing math, when I could be outside breathing in air that has nothing to do with stupid algebra!" Rukia walked out of his room, and closed the door rather firmly to prove her point.

* * *

Yuzu threw the last bag into the trash can, and leaned against the side of the house. She had just cleaned out the garage, and you could now see the floor. Now, the only things in there were the family's SUV, Isshin's old Harly Davidson, a tool bench, and an old bean bag chair that was going to go to the attic, which would eventually be a game room.

Yuzu walked into the garage, pressing a button that would close the door. When you walked in from the garage, you ended up in the kitchen, and towards the other end of it, was the archway to the living room. The house originally had four bedroms, but they added on so that there was enough room for patients, and office, and they now had two extra bedrooms.

The sandy-blonde walked into the living room, and saw Rukia playing solitare on the computer. Even if her original world didn't have such things out for use by the public, a few weeks around Karin and Isshin had her turned into a tech whiz.

Rukia blinked a little when Yuzu turned the lights on in the living room, and looked at her. "Warn me?" Rukia fake-glared at Yuzu.

"It's not good to be staring at a computer screen without the lights on." Yuzu walked over to Rukia, an looked at the computer screen. "Move that jack on top of that queen." **(Damn, that sounded wrong.)**

"Thanks."

Yuzu contnued to look over Rukia's shoulder; people seem to like doing that as of late. "Hey, Rukia" Yuzu layed her head on Rukia's shoulder, still staring at the computer screen, smiling a bit as the cards began dancing when Rukia won.

"Hmmm?" Rukia blinked a little at Yuzu.

"You do love my brother, don't you?" Yuzu didn't doubt it for a minute, but she was really protective over her big brother.

"Karin and I had this same little chat awhile ago. Yes, I do love Ichigo. He's my world. If I have to die for him, I will." Rukia leaned her head against Yuzu's.

"Good. 'Cuz if you ever do anything to hurt him, I'll beat you till hell won't have it; well, if Karin don't get to you first." Yuzu chuckled a little, and stood up straight. "You wanna help me with dinner, or would you rather kill your eyesight some more?"

* * *

"Good. 'Cuz if you ever do anything to hurt him, I'll beat you till hell won't have it; well, if Karin doesn't get to you first." Ichigo listened at the bottom of the stairs, clearly unnoticed by his sister and his girlfriend. He'd heard everything, and his heart fluttered a little when Rukia said he was her world.

He felt the exact same way about her, and never wanted her to leave his side. He smiled a little, and watched them go into the kitchen, and then went into the living room.

* * *

Ichigo was laying across Ruki'a lap, content wiht the world. He was listening to his mp3, and Rukia was reading some more manga; it wasn't that gory stuff that made him have a meltdown, she gave that up the moment it upset him.

Ichigo changed the music on his mp3, and handed one of the earpieces to Rukia. He was listening to some American artist by the name of Micheal Buble, ant the song was called 'Crazy Little Thing called Love.'

Rukia smiled at him, and handed him the earpiece when it was through. She ran her fingers through his hair, and put down her book. He grabbed her other hand in his, and laced their fingers together. The look in their eyes said that if they were married, they'd be creating their own X-rated movie right now, but they were both a bit old-fashioned.

Ichigo sat up, and rubbed her hands in his. "Why are your hands always cold?" Ichigo looked at her, and kissed her fingertips.

"Not the slightest clue." Rukia leaned in to kiss him.

It can't be any better than this.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. I enjoyed wiriting this chapter a lot, but I need some sleep, so I have to leave you hanging.**

**Shorty**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! I'm running dry on brain power, and the canvas method is failing me...PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Disclaimer:I do have a few bottles under my sink; what's it to you?**

* * *

Rukia ran from Ichigo, and was about twenty meters in front of him. They'd had no idea how it started, but it had turned into a game of tag. They'd been about to go home from school, and Ichigo decided that he felt like running; it escladed from there. 

Ichigo jumped a few cars, and made himself a little shortcut to Rukia. He grabbed her from behind, and slung her over his shoulder. In the next few minutes, they were laying under that big tree in the park. Rukia was laying across Ichigo's legs, and he was leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Damn, you never get tired, do you?" Ichigo ran a hand through her hair.

"Not for awhile." She leaned into his stomache. "Why do you smell so wierd?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo grabbed her hand, and kissed her fingers.

"You smell wierd. Not like that soap you normally use."

"It was Karin's turn to pick the soap, and I just use what's there. Karin has this odd obsession with AXE, so that's why. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I like it." Rukia breathed his scent in again, and they left for home about five minutes later.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. He threw a pair of plaid, flannel pants on, and skipped out on a shirt. 

Ichigo dumped his bookbag out onto his bed, and gave a happy ort of sigh when he realized he had no homework for the first time in about three months. _Three months. Rukia's been with us for so three months._

Ichigo smiled a little at the thought of 'his midget.' She's the funniest thing on this planet; she's the only one that could be scared by an alarm clock. Well, that only happened once, but that's not the point. Ichigo loves her to death.

Looks like someone's been thunderstruck.

* * *

Rukia stared at the biology homework, an annoyed look plastered to her face. 

"Rukia, photosynthesis is definitely not the process in which photos synthesize." Karin looked over her shoulder, and smiled at the glare that Rukia aimed her way.

"Well, what the hell is it?" Rukia pulled Karin down beside her, and listened to the explaination. It really sucks when you're only passing your language. Next year, she's going to have to take English. Whoop de flipping doo.

* * *

Rukia leaned against Ichigo's shoulder, and breathed in his scent. _Damn, _she thought, _he smells nice. _Rukia silently thanked Karin for picking that particcular bodysoap. 

Ichigo rested his head against Rukia's, and his eyes drooped a little. He was tired. Running after a girl with seemingly endless energy can take a lot out of it.

Before long, they were both in dreamland.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Isshin ran up the stairs to get his son. "I need help with the garbage!" Isshin pounded on his son's door, this time not barging in.

Ichigo appeared at the door a few moments later, looking a little pissed off. "Can I go back to sleep?" He didn't wait for an answer, and slammed the door in his face.

_Maybe Karin will help her poor old dad..._

* * *

**Look, I'm sorry that it's so short, but my brain is losing power fast, and apparenty a fairly long rest isn't helping it. Please forgive me!**

**Shorty**_  
_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey, people! Hell has frozen over, because my brain finally started to function! (Knocks on wood) I hope this is as good as it sounded in my head, but I can only hope. Thanks for reviews!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach in any way, shape, or form**, **unfortunately. I do own this fic, and if I ever find that you're copying my fic, I''ll skin you alive.**

* * *

Ichigo tapped his pen on his desk, a bit bored. He'd been done with his test for a few minutes now, and unfortunately forgotten his manga to keep him entertained. He was ha;f tempted tosteal Rukia's manga from her bag, but he'd probably be skinned alive for it, and Ochi-sensei was watching him. _Is there something on my face?_

He turned his gaze to the oversized window across the room. _Damned birds, waving their freedom in front of my nose. Wonder what crow tastes like..._

Ichigo blinked a little as his head started to throb. He looked over at Rukia. She could turn his mind upside down without even trying.

Ichigo's head steadily began to get more and more heavy on him, and the next thing he saw was pitch black.

* * *

Rukia dropped her pen the moment she saw Ichigo's eyes roll back into his head. She grabbed him, just before he slid from his chair. Ocho-sensei immediately rushed over, a few students in toe. She and Rukia began shouting orders; Chad was the only one who listened, and took Ichigo to the nurses office. 

"But, Ochi-sensei! I'm his girlfriend; I have the right to go with him!" Rukia haggled and haggled, but Ochi-sensei stood her ground. Just as she turned to go back to her desk, Rukia bolted for the door.

"Just let the stubborn girl go; she'll face the consequences later."

* * *

Rukia sat in the chair beside the bed Ichigo was laying on. She'd been waiting for about half an hour for Isshin to show up and take him home. She'd just about given up on Ichigo being picked up when Isshin walked through the door. 

"Rukia, whah happened to my poor boy?!" Isshin took a seat beside her.

"He just passed out; it was so random." Rukia took Ichigo's hand in hers.

"Well, you get bak to class; you'll get to see him when you get home." Isshin smacked her on the back a few times, and then shooed her from the office.

* * *

Rukia looked up when Yuzu walked in with a plate of dinner for her. Rukia had refused to eat with everyone else because she wanted to there when Ichigo wakes up. He'd woken up earlier, but he'd gone back back to sleep. Apparently, passing out in the middle of class can take a lot out of you...

She got up from her chair at Ichigo's desk; she thought she might as well try to get her homework done with all this time on her hands.

"Thanks." Rukia took bite of the rice, and set it down on the desk. She was half way through with her math omework, and wasn't ready to put the pencil down. "How'd your day go?"

"Okay. I guess...I got smacked in the head with a locker door in the locker room..." Yuzu rubbed the sore spot on her head. "I got back at that girl by 'accidently' sparying parfume in her face." Yuz tooka seat on the floor, and rested her head against the bed frame.

"I think I actually passed that test. One can only hope..." Rukia put the finishing touches on her math homework, and then crammed it back into her bag, sighing in relief that the deed was done. "Thanks for bringing me dinner. I just didn't want Ichigo to wake up alone; geeze, that was cheesey..."

"Well, I'm not alone apparently."

Rukia and Yuzu looked up when our favourite strawberry said that.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can move by myself. Now, can I get some dinner?" Ichigo didn't wait for a response, and just went downstairs to get some of the leftovers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that the updates are few and far between, but stress is getting to me.**

**Shorty**


	34. Chapter 34

**Look people, I'm **_**so **_**sorry that it's been forever since I've updated this fic. I'm **_**reallyxinfinity sorry **_**that this next statement is going to dissappoint you. There really isn't a particular story line to Welcome Back, so I'm going to discontinue it. I'm sorry! This is where you're supposed to come at me with the pitchforks and torches, and I'm about to run.**

**Not that this next statement will be any consolation, even though I'm secretly hoping it will be, I'm going to be starting a new fic inspired by the movie Drive Me Crazy. I do have to say it will be a Bleach fanfic, and I'm about to get started on it, after I'm done telling you all this.**

**Thanks for keeping me going all this time, and I love the fact that you all reviewed. I never thought it would go this far, and I never considered that so many people would like it.**

**I might mess with the nonexistent storyline later, and make a revised version of this fic. I can't say when, though. I do hope that you'll forgive me, however long that may take.**

**Thanks for listening,**

**Shorty**


End file.
